Jeno: Move on
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [Ch10 END] Jeno menyukai Jaemin dari SMP, tapi terus menunda untuk menyatakannya. Sekarang, Jaemin sudah punya pacar di SMA. Lalu? /"Mark sunbae ini orangnya seperti apa?"/"Jangan langsung membenci dia gara-gara dia mendahuluimu."/ Tag: Renjun, Donghyuck Haechan, NCT Dream, Noren, slight! MarkMin, onesided NoMin
1. Chapter 0

**[Jeno: Move On]**

 **Rate: T for normalization of same sex relationship**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Cast (per chapter): Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Mark Lee, Na Jaemin**

Ada satu sosok yang diimpi-impikan seorang Lee Jeno siang malam. Sosok yang entah mengapa selalu dapat dengan mudah mengubah arah fokus pandangannya di manapun, kapanpun. Sosok mungil yang dia pikir butuh proteksinya. Sebut saja nama sosok itu Na Jaemin.

"Rasanya aku ingin memberitahu semua orang kalau aku suka dia," kata Jeno di sela helaan napasnya.

Donghyuck, sahabatnya sejak SMP hanya tertawa datar mendengarnya. "Sebelum itu, kau harus lakukan sesuatu tentang berita Jaemin pacaran dengan Mark hyung –semua orang lebih tahu itu."

Jeno lalu mengulas senyum miris. Semua orang tahu itu. Tak terkecuali dia.

Dia baru menyadari perasaannya saat kelas 3 SMP. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan suatu dorongan untuk mendekapnya erat tiap melihat punggungnya ketika dia berjalan membelakanginya. Belum lagi ketika sosok itu kemudian menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

Tapi tentu saja, jika membahas tentang kelas 3, kata ujian langsung muncul di pikiran. Jeno juga punya masa depan untuk dikhawatirkan. Dia tidak mau masa depannya harus ditangguhkan lantaran dia harus mengulang setahun lagi di bangku menengah pertama.

Jeno menetapkan hati untuk menyatakan pada Jaemin di tahun pertama menengah atas.

"Aku sekarang sudah punya pacar~" ucap Jaemin dengan senyum lebar sumringah. Dia baru saja mengumumkan berita berbahagianya pada Jeno dan Donghyuck. Keduanya hanya saling tatap dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Jaemin memang memiliki paras manis dan tidak aneh jika banyak yang mengincarnya. Tapi Jeno sendiri tidak percaya jika sudah ada yang berhasil mendapatkan Jaemin bahkan ketika baru sekitar dua bulan mereka memegang status sebagai murid SMA.

"Namanya Mark Lee~ dia dulu kakak kelas yang sepatunya pernah tertukar dengan punyaku yang modelnya sama waktu SMP."

Hal seperti itu mana Jeno ingat, tapi sebagai murid di sana, hampir 100 persen kemungkinan untuk mengenali seorang Mark Lee, anggota klub basket yang sudah masuk tim regular sejak kelas 1.

Berbeda dengan Donghyuck yang memang sudah mengenal Mark sejak lama dan terbilang dekat. Bisa dilihat dia juga kaget mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka di antara teman-temannya ada yang saling mengincar. Donghyuck mau tidak mau jadi membahas tentang bagaimana kagetnya dia perihal jadiannya Jaemin dan Mark ketika yang dibicarakan sudah tidak tahu ke mana.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ternyata Mark hyung ada rencana seperti itu. Sejak kapan dia terpikir mendekati Jaemin... –Jeno? Kamu kenapa?"

Rasa kagetnya ternyata cukup besar sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini juga punya perasaan untuk teman mereka yang manis itu. Sontak dia menutup mulutnya ketika ingat.

"Donghyuck, Mark sunbae ini orangnya seperti apa?"

Terdengar ada nada tidak suka dari caranya bertanya. Donghyuck hanya bisa menangkupkan wajahnya seraya menangkal prasangkanya.

"Kuberitahu ya. Dia termasuk orang terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Coba saja bicara dengannya sebentar," jelas Donghyuck, sempat memberi jeda sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jangan langsung membenci dia gara-gara dia mendahuluimu."

Jeno tidak langsung menjawab karena kata-katanya lumayan tepat sasaran. Dia seketika tidak suka dengan si Mark Lee ini yang bisa-bisanya sepatunya tertukar dengan Jaemin. Dalam keadaan seperti apa sepatu mereka bisa tertukar? Memang, di SMP-nya, dilarang mengenakan sepatu di dalam kelas. Sepatu dilepas di luar dan ditata rapi di rak. Tapi mereka berbeda angkatan. Rak tiap kelas saja berbeda, apalagi angkatan? Dalam hati, Jeno menuduh Mark sengaja menukar sepatunya sebagai bentuk modus.

Tidak mau kedua sahabatnya yang tidak saling mengenal ini bermusuhan, Donghyuck segera menyusun rencana untuk bagaimanapun caranya, mereka harus berteman. Tidak harus muluk mengharapkan mereka bisa bersahabat dekat. Hanya dengan Jeno memaafkan, Donghyuck juga terima.

Rencananya dimulai dengan mengarahkan Jeno agar berpapasan dengan Mark ketika kelasnya keluar dari ruang kelas tertentu menuju kelas pelajaran berikutnya. Awal-awalnya, Donghyuck hanya memberitahu Jeno yang mana Mark Lee itu, dan sesuai dugaan kalau Jeno hanya memandangnya sinis sebelum membuang muka.

Hari-hari berikutnya, saat jam makan siang, Donghyuck akan menyeret Jeno agar mau ikut makan bersama Mark dan Jaemin di kantin sekolah. Tentu saja Jeno menunjukkan perlawanan, tapi Jaemin yang senang melihat dua temannya mendatanginya langsung mempersilakan mereka. Mark? Tentu saja dia juga senang melihat Donghyuck, temannya yang jarang terlihat duduk di kantin karena biasanya Donghyuck akan segera menghabiskan makanannya sambil keluyuran.

Makan siang berempat itu berlangsung seminggu. Dalam seminggu itu, Donghyuck melihat kemajuan dengan Mark yang memang berinisiatif melibatkan Jeno dalam pembicaraan. Jeno yang tahu sopan santun dengan kakak kelas juga tidak asal mendinginkan orang yang repot-repot menjaga agar topik pembicaraan tidak mengarah jauh-jauh.

"Yah, sausnya mengenai lengan bajuku," keluh Jaemin sambil mengangkat lengan bajunya agar yang lain bisa melihat. "Aku cuci dulu ya di wastafel."

"Aku ikut. Aku lupa belum cuci tangan." Donghyuck ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Jaemin hanya mengatainya 'jorok~' lalu pergi meninggalkan Jeno dan Mark.

Jeno tidak menyadarinya tadi, tapi barangkali Donghyuck sebenarnya sengaja mengikuti Jaemin agar dia bisa berdua saja dengan Mark. Belum cuci tangan? Sejak kapan Donghyuck cuci tangan sebelum makan?

Dia sebenarnya sudah merasa Donghyuck memang ingin membuatnya berteman dengan si sunbae yang memacari Jaemin ini, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan ditinggalkan berdua saja. Jujur, dia merasa itu terlalu jahat. Dia tidak tahu harus apa dengan kecanggungan di antara mereka saat ini.

Kecuali dia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memojokkannya.

"Sunbae, aku dengar dari Jaemin kalau dulu sepatu kalian pernah tertukar. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jeno dengan sedikit nada menyelidiki. Dia tidak menatap matanya karena dia rasa akan lucu kalau dia melihat tatapan paniknya lantaran tertangkap basah –yakin sekali dengan dugaannya bahwa Mark mengatur-atur agar mereka bisa berkenalan. Arogan.

"Haha."

Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Mark yang tersenyum menahan tawa, bukan ekspresi bingung takut ketahuan seperti dugaannya. "Dia menceritakannya padamu? Oh, atau kamu dulu satu SMP denganku juga?"

"Aku dari SMP yang sama."

Mark mengangguk-angguk masih dengan senyum-senyum. Jeno tidak mengerti.

Akhirnya Jeno bertanya lagi bagaimana bisa mereka tertukar sepatu. "Rak sepatu kelasku dan Jaemin berbeda tempat dengan rak kelasmu, sunbae. Menurutku mustahil bisa tertukar."

"Iya, aku pikir juga begitu. Makanya Jaemin kok bisa ya salah ambil sepatuku."

"Hah?" Jeno dibuat makin bingung. Jadi Jaemin yang salah?

Mark kemudian menceritakan tentang penggalakan penataan sepatu di rak saat itu. Peraturannya memang harus menata rapi sepatu di rak, tapi bukan peraturan namanya kalau tidak ada yang melanggar. Tidak semua bisa menuruti peraturan setiap hari. Jangankan menata rapi, yang tidak meletakkan sepatunya sama sekali di rak juga banyak. Jaemin termasuk sebagai yang tidak meletakkan sepatunya di rak, menelantarkan sepatunya begitu saja di lantai dekat rak.

Di tengah-tengah ceritanya, Mark lagi-lagi tertawa melihat Jeno mengangguk-angguk setuju tentang Jaemin yang asal melepas sepatunya ketika masuk kelas.

"Kelasku sepertinya selesai lebih lama dari kelas kalian, karena rak kelas kalian sudah kosong melompong begitu aku keluar. Lalu aku tidak melihat sepatuku di tempat aku menaruhnya. Aku bertanya pada teman-temanku barangkali mereka sedang ingin bertindak lucu dengan menyembunyikan sepatuku tapi semuanya mengaku tidak tahu. Lalu ingat bapak-bapak yang sering mengepel kamar mandi gedung kelas?"

Jeno mengangguk. Dia masih belum begitu menebak arah pembicaraannya.

"Bapak itu bertanya padaku 'sepatunya ditaruh di rak tidak?'. Kujawab dengan anggukan, yang langsung dijawab kalau memang ada di rak, seharusnya sepatuku masih ada. …dan kau ingat Park-seonsaengnim?"

Jeno mengangguk lagi. Diam. Diam. "…Oh." Dia sekarang mengerti.

Park seonsaengnim ini dulu pernah mengambil kebijakan untuk menyita sepatu yang tidak ditata rapi di rak. Memang, selama beberapa hari, pemandangan luar kelas begitu rapi tanpa sepatu berserakan, tapi beberapa murid ada yang hanya menganggap peraturan baru itu hanya gertak sambal dan mulai tidak mengindahkan lagi rak sepatu. Lepas sepatu, lempar. Lagi-lagi, Jaemin adalah salah satunya.

Jaemin sempat mencari-cari sepatunya saat itu. Tentu saja dia panik ketika melihat sepatu-sepatu yang awalnya berhamburan tidak ada ketika mereka keluar. Panik, mengetahui ternyata guru yang entah kenapa dipanggil Leeteuk itu ternyata serius dengan ancamannya.

Jeno ingat jelas melihat teman-temannya menjerit-jerit. Yang tidak dia ingat adalah bagaimana caranya ekspresi Jaemin berubah dengan cepat, dari yang awalnya keringat dingin lalu langsung tersenyum meledek. Ngomong-ngomong, dia baru saja dari rak kelas 3.

Ah, dia ingat. Ada yang diucapkan Jaemin padanya seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Kamu, ya. Kalau mau usil, yang lebih lucu dong."

Jeno tidak pernah mengerti maksudnya, paling tidak sampai sekarang.

"Sunbae, Jaemin sepertinya mengira aku menyembunyikan sepatunya di rak kelas 3 dan salah ambil sepatu milik Sunbae berpikir itu miliknya –sedangkan sepatu miliknya sendiri disita…."

Mark tidak bisa menahan tawanya juga akhirnya.

"Kenapa malah tertawa…. Lalu apa yang Sunbae lakukan?"

"Yah…, bagaimana ya? Tak lama setelah itu, ada pengumuman dari speaker yang menginstruksi agar semua yang merasa kehilangan sepatu segera mendatangi ruang guru. Temanku menyarankan untuk pergi saja dan menjelaskan, tapi ternyata tidak segampang itu. Aku memang menemukan sepatu dengan model persis sama, tapi sulit juga meyakinkan Park seongsaengnim kalau sepatu itu bukan punyaku dalam keadaan aku sendiri tak beralas kaki," jelas Mark sambil berkali-kali mengusap tengkuknya berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Akhirnya sih, aku bisa mengambil sepatu itu dengan berjanji menemukan pemilik asli sepatu itu dan membawanya ke ruang guru esoknya –walau aku yakin, Park seonsaengnim sebenarnya yakin aku berbohong dan sebenarnya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia bisa menghukumku."

"Lalu? Bagaimana cara Sunbae bisa menemukan Jaemin?"

"Aku awalnya mencari di sekitar lapangan, lalu ke parkiran. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak terlalu bisa berpikir saat itu. Aku hanya asal berlari saja mengikuti di mana orang kelihatan berkumpul. Lalu aku akhirnya ke kantin, mau duduk sambil mendinginkan kepala. Eh, di sana aku melihat ada laki-laki yang duduk tanpa mengenakan sepatu. Di sebelah kakinya ada sepatu yang modelnya sama denganku –yang memang punyaku."

"Jaemin."

"Yap."

Mark kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya tentang bagaimana dia mendekati Jaemin dan bagaimana Jaemin langsung mengerti ketika melihat sepatu yang dikenakan Mark. Ya, modelnya sama, tapi ikatan tali dan ukurannya berbeda.

Ketika ditanya, Jaemin baru menyadari itu bukan sepatunya ketika tali sepatunya lepas dan melihat _pattern_ ikatannya berbeda dari biasanya –apalagi ketika dia sedari tadi merasa kalau sepatunya terasa renggang. Dia tambah panik ketika mendengar pengumuman dari speaker. Dia tidak berani pulang membawa sepatu orang –yang kemungkinan besarnya adalah kakak kelasnya, mengingat ia mengambil sepatu itu dari rak kelas 3 –dan jadilah dia hanya duduk di kantin, tidak tahu harus apa.

"Selama aku berlari keliling sekolah, aku terus-terusan merutuki siapapun yang mengambil sepatuku. Aku terus bersumpah akan menyeretnya ke depan guru Park itu." Mark terkekeh pelan, lalu memandang ke arah wastafel kantin yang sedang disibuki Jaemin. "Tapi ketika melihatnya meminta maaf berkali-kali sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, aku juga jadi tidak tega."

"Sunbae tidak mengadukannya?"

Mark menggeleng. "Besoknya, aku ke ruang guru sendirian. Aku menyerahkan sepatuku –yah, walaupun ternyata memang penyitaan itu hanya gertakan saja. Hanya peringatan. Sepatuku dikembalikan, tapi poin sikapku dikurangi."

Jeno termenung. Dia membayangkan jika saja Jaemin tidak repot-repot melihat rak kelas 3, dia akan langsung diarahkan ke ruang guru dan Mark tidak akan terlibat. Tapi apa yang akan Jeno lakukan? Dia hanya akan mengatakan semuanya salah Jaemin yang tidak menuruti peraturan. Bagaimana dengan Mark? Mark melindunginya.

Jaemin dan Donghyuck terlihat berjalan mendekat. Mark lalu berbisik pada Jeno. "Rahasiakan yang tadi ya. Melihat dari bagaimana dia cerita padamu, sepertinya dia tidak pernah terpikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengambil sepatunya dari ruang guru –dia hanya ingat soal tertukar sepatu saja, tidak soal penyitaannya."

"Hm? Kalian bicara soal apa?" Jaemin terlihat tertarik. Tangannya merangkul lengan Mark. Yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Di jalan pulang, Donghyuck terus memperhatikan Jeno. Sedari jam makan, Jeno hanya terlihat menjawab orang sekenanya saja.

"Bagaimana? Sedang berpikir soal apapun-itu yang dikatakan Mark hyung tadi siang? Aku melihat kalian bicara banyak."

Jeno hanya menolehkan kepala, tidak terlalu menjawab pertanyaan Donghyuck. "Sebenarnya kamu memihak siapa?"

Donghyuck tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Jeno. Siapa dan siapa? Jeno dan Mark? Sahabatnya dan sahabatnya?

"Jeno, kamu sahabatku. Tentu aku mendukungmu," jawab Donghyuck, yang Jeno yakini jawabannya masih belum selesai sampai di situ. "Begitu juga dengan Mark hyung. Dia juga sahabatku. Aku juga mendukungnya."

"Itu artinya kamu tidak memihak siapapun."

"Memang. Katakan saja begitu."

Jeno hanya menghela napas keras-keras. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak saja untuk melampiaskan rasa frustrasinya. "Oke, oke. Aku kalah. Aku menyerah soal Jaemin." Dia acak-acak rambutnya sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. "…Mark sunbae… bukan orang yang bisa kutandingi."

Dongyuck tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak begitu yakin apakah ini yang dia inginkan dari rencananya membuat kedua sahabatnya bicara empat mata.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. HALO INI TATA! Kemarin saya TO SBMPTN dan hahaha susah ya;;;. Nangis-nangis. Ini buat refreshing ya. Sedih juga masih belom ada fic NoRen yang baru hmmm.

Iya, jadi ini mau jadi fic multichapter yang… rada banyak. Chapter ini awalnya Cuma mau prolog… tapi ternyata buat jelasin hubungan mereka berempat makan 1k+ words. Jadi… gimana ya.

"Ini fanfic pairingnya apa sih. Tagnya NoRen tapi dari ujung sampe ujung NoMin." Ini endgamenya NoRen iihh yang sabar atuh :'((

Dan soal honorifics di korea… saya masih awam. Saya aslinya wibu. Jadi taunya jepang doang haha. Takut salah, jadi gak berani pake ah, ssi, ya, dsb.

n.b saya mau ganti username jadi 'pacarnyaHaechan' jangan pada ngamuk ya. Fic saya NCT dream semua, jadi biar lebih afdhol pake namanya si savage ganteng itu hehehe dan tidak, saya tidak cerai sama Taeil;;; saya poliandri tapi saya sm Haechan sama-sama minor jadi belum bisa nikah (delusinya mbak). istrinyaTaeil nanti comeback jadi acc baru lagi kalo ada ide bikin fic pake pair yang pada tua-tua itu hahaha.


	2. Chapter 1

**[Jeno: Move On]**

 **Rate: T for normalization of same sex relationship**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Chapter 1**

Jeno sudah menyerah soal Jaemin.

Lantas apa? Apa setelah menyatakan itu dia langsung tidak mencari-cari Jaemin di kerumunan orang? Tentu tidak. Perasaannya untuk Jaemin tidak sedangkal itu.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu berlalu sejak dia mengatakan pada Donghyuck soal dia tidak akan lagi mengharapkan Jaemin, tapi masih saja dia uring-uringan. Apalagi dia sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Pak, saya izin ke toilet." Tangan Jeno diangkatnya untuk menarik atensi guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Jeno benar-benar tidak bisa fokus memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya, jadi lebih baik dia jalan-jalan saja di luar.

Setelah gurunya memberi izin, Jeno langsung keluar kelas. Jaemin yang terbangun karena ada pergerakan dari kursi di sebelahnya sempat menanyakan hendak ke mana Jeno. "Toilet." Jaemin lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

Jeno lega karena Jaemin tidak mengikutinya karena Jeno sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengulur waktu selama perjalanan ke toilet. Pertama, dia ingin berlama-lama membaca mading di tangga. Kedua, dia ingin berjalan memutar lewat koridor yang melewati lapangan basket. Ketiga, dia memilih untuk menggunakan toilet di lantai 1. Belum lagi dia juga ada rencana berlama-lama mencuci muka dan juga berlama-lama di perjalanan kembali ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai 3.

Mading di tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dan 3 dikerjakan oleh ekskul KIR yang diikuti Jeno. Dia ikut mengerjakannya, jadi dia sudah tahu isinya dari satu pojok ke pojok yang lain.

Selesai melihat-lihat sebentar, Jeno tiba-tiba mendengar suara debuman keras dari lantai bawah. Dia segera mengecek suara apa itu dari pertengahan tangga lantai 2. Dia kemudian menemukan laki-laki tersungkur di anak tangga terakhir yang menghubungkan lantai 1 dan 2 –yang berarti dia ada di lantai 1.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jeno sambil berusaha membangunkan laki-laki itu. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa bodoh untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Dia baru saja terjatuh di tangga. Jelas ada apa-apa. Jeno menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari bantuan. Tapi saat itu, KBM sedang berlangsung. Tidak ada guru atau murid di sana. "Kubawa ke UKS ya? Bisa jalan?"

Laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan ketika Jeno berusaha membuatnya berdiri. Jeno baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi anak itu memegangi perutnya. "Perutmu sakit?" anak itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Perut sakit. Kakinya juga sepertinya terkilir. Membantunya jalan juga dirasanya susah.

"Hmm…, maaf ya," gumam Jeno yang membuat anak itu menatapnya heran dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memapah punggung anak itu dan tangan yang lainnya diselipkan di bawah lututnya. Anak itu memekik kaget. "Kamu susah jalan, 'kan? Kugendong saja ya?"

"T-Tidak usa – _ah_!" berusaha memberontak, tapi itu justru membuat sakit di perutnya makin terasa. Jeno lalu dengan hati-hati membawanya ke UKS yang untungnya berada di lantai 1, jadi tidak perlu menaiki tangga. Jeno sempat terkagum ketika menyadari betapa ringannya anak itu, meskipun dia laki-laki.

"Jeno?"

Suara itu terdengar dari dalam UKS ketika pintu dibuka oleh Jeno. "Kamu ngapain ke sini –lho, ini Hwang Renjun, 'kan? Kenapa dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi tadi dia jatuh di tangga. Kakinya mungkin terkilir dan sepertinya dia jatuh karena perutnya sakit," jelas Jeno sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam, mencari tempat berbaring untuk anak yang dia bawa itu. "Doyoung hyung, mungkin tidak dia usus buntu?" Jeno pernah dengar penderita usus buntu susah berjalan.

Sebelum orang yang dipanggil Doyoung itu membalas, anak itu mendahuluinya. "Tidak. Ini maag…."

"Maag? Apa maag bisa sampai tidak bisa berjalan?" Jeno melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kalau akut memang seperti itu," sela Doyoung sambil berlalu mencari obat. "Kamu telat makan?"

Anak itu menjawab dengan anggukan lemah karena tahu pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya. "Tadi… soal matematikanya banyak dan susah…," jawabnya dengan napas tersengal menahan sakit. "…jadi aku belum makan siang."

Doyoung menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya. Dia memberikan anak itu obat dan segelas air. "Habis ini, kamu harus makan."

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Aku belikan ya? Hyung, dia boleh makan di sini, 'kan?" Jeno mengajukan diri berjalan ke kantin.

"Boleh, boleh. Tumben kamu mau repot."

"Aku juga mau ke kantin."

"Bocah."

Anak itu tentu saja ingin menahannya. "T-Tidak usah! ...nanti aku beli sendiri saja kalau sudah enakan…."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Renjun. Dia juga punya motif sendiri kok –jajan."

Jeno hanya tertawa mengiyakan sebelum pergi ke luar.

Sesampainya di kantin, dia bingung juga harus membeli apa. Dia tidak begitu tahu soal maag. Apakah ada pantangan tertentu atau tidak… atau asal makan juga tidak apa-apa? Dia tidak tahu. Akhirnya dia membeli makanan yang tipikal dimakan orang sakit. Bubur.

Kali ini, dia tidak berlama-lama. Dia langsung berlari kecil menuju UKS begitu dia selesai membayar. Jeno lihat anak itu sedang memejamkan mata di kasur, tapi Jeno tahu dia tidak tidur karena alisnya berkerut menahan sakit –entah karena sakit di perutnya atau karena kakinya yang sedang diurut Doyoung.

"Wah, dia belinya bubur. Kalau begitu harus langsung dimakan." Doyoung lalu berhenti mengurut lalu membantu anak itu bangun sebentar untuk bersandar agar dia bisa makan.

Jeno membukakan bubur yang dibelinya lalu membawakannya pada anak itu. Menyadari tatapan yang ditujukan padanya, Jeno langsung bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"…berapa harganya? Biar kuganti nanti…," ucapnya lemah.

"Tidak usah –namamu siapa tadi?"

"..Renjun."

"Iya, Renjun. Ini tidak mahal, kok. Jangan dipikirkan," kata Jeno, menenangkan.

Renjun kemudian merengut. Ia tidak begitu menyetujui itu, tapi dia juga tahu kalau memaksa juga tidak baik –Renjun juga tentu pernah membantu orang dan dia juga akan selalu menolak untuk menerima ganti atau imbalan dari orang yang dibantunya. Dia akhirnya hanya menurut seraya menerima bubur yang dibawakan Jeno.

"Hati-hati, masih panas." Jeno memperingati. Renjun mengangguk sekadarnya, lalu sebuah pekikan kecil keluar dari mulutnya ketika jarinya ternyata tidak kuat menahan panas dari mangkok. "Baru kubilang hati-hati."

Dibilang begitu, Renjun makin merengut.

"Renjun, kamu kelas… 10-2, ya? Atau 10-1?" tanya Doyoung dari meja kerjanya, yang terdapat banyak folder dan beberapa barang yang entah apa. Terlihat tangannya sedang membalik-balik kertas. "Aku harus mencatat nama dan kelas murid yang datang."

"Yang pasti dia bukan 10-1 –kami tidak sekelas." Jeno segera menjawab karena dia lihat mulut Renjun masih penuh bubur dan kelihatannya akan lama menunggunya selesai dengan itu, mengingat panasnya. Sebagai gantinya, Renjun menggunakan tangannya untuk menjawab. Dia membentuk huruf V dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Oh, dia 10-2, hyung."

Doyoung hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menuliskan nama Renjun beserta kelas di atas kertas itu. "Iya, ya. Kamu saja tidak tahu namanya tadi. Masa' sekelas."

"Lah, hyung ingat kelasku yang mana?"

"Tidak sih. Haha."

Renjun di sana hanya mendengarkan guru yang bernama Doyoung dan teman tingkatnya yang kalau tidak salah bernama Jeno itu berbincang-bincang. Dia sebenarnya bingung bagaimana bisa Jeno memanggil guru UKS itu dengan embel-embel hyung tapi ah sudahlah.

.

.

"Eh, iya." Doyoung menepuk keningnya, baru ingat sesuatu. "Kok kamu di sini sih?! Bolos ya?!"

Aduh. Jeno rasanya ingin berteriak menanyakan kenapa hyungnya ini lama juga nyambungnya. Tapi kalau mau jujur, Jeno juga lupa. Dia kan tadi izinnya hanya ke kamar mandi. Kalau diingat lagi, dia sudah lumayan lama berada di UKS tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengobrol.

"Hyung, bilang ke guru fisika kelasku dong, aku di UKS."

Doyoung mendengus. "Kamu minta izin biar bisa bolos dengan legal ya?"

"Aku tadi aslinya mau ke kamar mandi! Tapi melihat ada yang jatuh di tangga, jadinya aku ke sini deh." Jeno beralasan, walaupun dia juga tidak berbohong.

Doyoung terlihat akan memuncratinya dengan ceramah, tapi tidak jadi karena diinterupsi Jeno dengan jari telunjuknya yang diarahkan ke mangkok bubur yang tadi dia belikan untuk Renjun. "Hyung ada hutang sama aku."

Uang? Itu masalah kecil bagi Doyoung. Tapi dia sudah cukup mengenal Jeno untuk mengetahui kalau dibalik kata-katanya, ada maksud lain yang maknanya lebih dalam lagi. Kira-kira apa ya? Macam 'aku sudah membantu melakukan tugas hyung merawat murid yang sakit dengan repot-repot berjalan ke kantin sementara hyung santai menunggu di ruang UKS'? Ah, masa sih?

"Ya sudahlah." Doyoung merapikan mejanya dan menumpuk-numpuk beberapa buku dan kertas sebelum membawanya. Melihat Doyoung bangkit dari kursinya dengan beberapa bawaan di tangannya, Jeno langsung bertanya mau ke mana dia. "Mengajar." Doyoung memang guru biologi kelas 12 yang juga berjaga di UKS.

"Terus pasien ditinggal?"

"Memang selalu begitu." Doyoung menunjuk ke tempat tidur kosong sebelah Renjun. "Sana, pura-pura sakit. Aku nanti ke kelas fisika, mau bilang gurumu kalau kamu sakit jadi istirahat di UKS."

Blam. Doyoung sudah pergi.

Jeno tidak suka ini. Dia memang tidak ingin masuk kelas, tapi dia juga tidak terlalu mau berada di satu ruangan berdua saja dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Canggungnya maksimal. Dia berusaha memikirkan topik pembicaraan, tapi ketika dia lihat si pasien yang dimaksud tertidur, Jeno hanya menghela napas lega sebelum berjalan menuju tempat tidur di sebelahnya dan tidur –pura-pura sakit.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. Pendek yhaaa. Saya ragu banget buat update ini –aslinya udah kelar dari pas chapter 0 di publish. Tapi ya gitu. Ragu saya.

"NoRen-nya gak berasa!" iya iya di chapter 2 okaiii :3''''

Makasih review2nya semuanya~~~~~~ love you~~ makasih juga yang review di fic angst noren yang gak kayak angst sama sekali itu hahahaha

Dan btw mau nanya. Saya kemaren2 kepikiran pengen post di AO3 juga, tapi di sana cenderung Bahasa inggris ya? Kalo post yang indo bakal kesannya salah tempat gitu gak sih;;

Special thx buat **Kim991, BlueBerry Jung, ludfidongsun, Min Milly, fangirlalala, aiyoemi10, BinnieHwan, Iceu Doger, minghaonoona, Nishabacon627, firdazzy, Rimm, macareon!** You all are the real MVPs hehehehe -apalagi yang ngasih tips buat SBMPTN ahhh terharu

.hahaha. . . .aamiin.

DAN AHHHH TEASER NCT DREAM. Gw seneng banget woi Jeno rambutnya balik gelap. Terus kan teaser Jisung baru keluar –NANTI SEMUANYA BAKAL PAKE BAJU PRINCE GITU YA HAHAHA SAYA SUKA SAYA SUKA.


	3. Chapter 2

**[Jeno: Move On]**

 **Rate: T for normalization of same sex relationship**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Chapter 2**

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak Jeno pergi mengantarkan anak kelas sebelah yang jatuh di tangga itu ke UKS, yang berakhir dengan dia juga tertidur dan membolos kelas fisika. Begitu bangun, Renjun, anak yang jatuh itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Doyoung si guru UKS-lah yang menyapanya pertama kali, dengan teriakan.

"Bangun, Jeno…! Sebentar lagi bel pulang!"

Bel pulang? Seingatnya, fisika bukan pelajaran terakhir. Jeno langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan terduduk, menyadari kalau dia tidur selama lebih dari dua jam pelajaran.

"Aduh…, kok hyung tidak membangunkanku? Aku jadi tidak ikut kelas Bahasa!" dengan panik dia merapikan rambutnya yang tidak terlalu berantakan, tapi tetap terlihat baru-bangun-tidur. Tidak ikut kelas Bahasa sebenarnya tidak merugikannya sama sekali karena jujur, dia tidak suka pelajaran itu. Tapi guru Bahasa yang juga adalah Kepala Kesiswaan itu sangat – _sangat_ , tegas dan disegani. Kalau tidak masuk kelasnya, di pertemuan berikutnya akan langsung diinterogasi di depan kelas.

"Tadi aku mau membangunkan, tapi… kamu kurang tidur, ya?" kata Doyoung dengan nada menyelidiki, tidak berpindah dari mejanya. Tangannya dijadikan tumpuan dagu. "Lagi ada masalah?"

Jeno tidak terlalu menjawab. Tidak mungkin dia berkata terus terang kalau dia baru saja ditolak –walaupun belum _nembak_.

Tidak mendapat balasan, Doyoung merasa harus lebih mendorongnya menjawab. "Ayolah. Ada apa sih? Cerita dong –awas saja kalau bilang kamu kurang tidur gara-gara belajar. Aku tidak akan percaya."

Jeno memutar otaknya mencari alasan. "Biasa, hyung…. Aku main internet."

"Hm? Main internet? Twitter?"

"Iya."

Doyoung terlihat tidak mempercayainya. Dia melihat ke arah Jeno dengan mata memicing –yang dilihat panik kalau-kalau dia ketahuan berbohong.

"Oh, kirain. Ya sudah, sana pergi. Aku tadi juga sudah sekalian izin ke guru Bahasa kelasmu, jadi tenang saja."

Sedikit menghela napas lega karena ternyata Doyoung percaya padanya. Ada rasa bersalah telah berbohong pada tetangganya yang bekerja sebagai guru di sekolahnya ini, tapi Jeno tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan itu untuk segera kabur dari sana.

Sekarang, Jeno sedang berada di kantin. Dia sedang minum sekotak susu sambil berdiri, menunggu Donghyuck yang terlihat sedang berada di kerumunan orang yang mengantre beli makan siang. Sebenarnya, jam belum menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, tapi orang-orang sudah ramai membeli makan karena baru-baru ini diberlakukan peraturan yang melarang adanya segala bentuk transaksi di kantin pada jam makan siang. Ya, peraturan yang aneh. Banyak yang protes karena itu, tapi sekolahnya memang tidak pernah mengindahkan suara siswanya.

Jeno sedikit ingin menggerutu melihat Donghyuck yang melambai-lambai di tengah antrean panjang, meminta Jeno untuk tetap menunggunya. Waktu istirahat pertama sudah hampir habis dan dia belum selesai menyalin PR untuk dua kelas berikutnya.

Terpikir untuk pura-pura pergi supaya Donghyuck menyupayakan sesuatu agar cepat selesai, Jeno berbalik badan. Dia tidak menyadari ada orang di belakangnya dan akhirnya sedikit bertubrukan. Jeno ingat orang itu sebagai anak yang jatuh di tangga. Renjun.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu," kata Jeno, minta maaf.

Renjun menggeleng pelan, matanya menghindari mata Jeno.

Jeno entah kenapa merasa butuh bicara sedikitnya basa-basi karena mereka _kenal_ satu sama lain dan ini adalah pertemuan kedua. "Kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"…sudah lebih baik."

Canggung. Jeno tidak terlalu ingat sejak kapan mengobrol menjadi hal sesulit itu. Seingatnya, dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam mengobrol dengan Donghyuck atau Jaemin lewat telepon. Ah, Jeno mengingat Jaemin lagi. Sedih.

"Sudah, ya!" Renjun segera berbalik badan setelah melambaikan tangan seadanya –tidak kuat juga dengan keheningan di antara mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Jeno menggenggam pergelangan tangan Renjun. Renjun dibuat kaget karenanya. Dia menolehkan kepala, heran.

"Maaf, nih… tapi ada sesuatu di wajahmu." Jeno menunjuk satu bagian wajah Renjun, entah yang mana. Renjun langsung memegangi wajahnya, mencari-cari sesuatu apa itu yang menempel di sana. "Itu, di sudut bibirmu… ngg… itu gula halus ya?"

Semburat merah mulai muncul di wajah Renjun. Langsung disekanya sudut bibirnya yang tertempeli gula halus dari donat yang baru saja ia habiskan. "Malu...," gerutunya. "Terima kasih, ya… ng…."

"Jeno. Lee Jeno." Jeno menambahkan. "Kamu Renjun, 'kan? Kemarin kita belum benar-benar berkenalan."

Renjun sedikit terkesan Jeno mengingat namanya. "Iya. Hwang Renjun. Yang kemarin terima kasih ya. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati –aku sudah bawa bekal dan juga obat maag."

"Pokoknya jangan telat makan," kata Jeno. Dia menepuk pundak Renjun untuk mengakrabkan diri –dan ternyata Renjun tidak membenci itu. Renjun suka upaya orang yang berusaha bersikap akrab.

Renjun mengulas senyum. "Aku duluan ya. Sapa aku kalau ketemu lagi." Dia pergi setelah melambaikan tangan, lagi. Senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya berbeda dengan senyum-senyumnya di hari-hari sebelum ini. Itu bukan lagi senyum yang dibuat untuk terlihat sopan.

Jeno memperhatikan punggung itu berjalan menjauh. Entah kenapa senyumnya meninggalkan kesan tersendiri. Ada perasaan yang menggelitik di dalam dirinya. Dia garuk pipinya pelan, tidak tahu bagaimana mengartikannya.

"Hoi." Donghyuck menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. "Habis bicara apa sama Renjun?"

Jeno memasang wajah… entah kaget atau heran. "Kamu kenal?"

"Ya kenal lah. Dia anak kelasku."

"Oh, iya. Dia memang bilang dia kelas 10-2 sih –tidak, bukan apa-apa. Tadi aku sedikit menabraknya," jawab Jeno sambil mulai melangkah meninggalkan kantin, diikuti Donghyuck. "Terus, kamu beli apa?"

"Roti dan susu."

"Beli lama-lama dan kamu cuma dapat roti dan susu? Yang benar saja… –diet?"

Donghyuck menoyor kepala Jeno. "Uang lagi tipis. Jangan komentar."

.

.

.

Kalau mencari kakak kelas 11 dengan nama Mark Lee pada hari Senin atau Jumat sepulang sekolah, cari saja di lapangan indoor lantai dua. Dia pasti di sana untuk ekskul basket.

Apa informasi ini penting? Ya, bagi beberapa anak perempuan informasi ini penting, apalagi bagi mereka-mereka yang menamakan dirinya anggota fanclub Mark, yang notabenenya ganteng dan jago basket. Mereka semua mengaku kalau Mark adalah yang paling terlihat dari barisan murid kelas 11 saat upacara. Hiburan tersendiri, katanya.

"Mark," panggil Jaehyun, anak kelas 12 yang adalah kapten tim basket. Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil menyeka keringat di wajahnya. "Coba lihat pintu masuk."

Mark menurut dan mengarahkan pandangan ke pintu yang dimaksud kakak kelasnya itu. Dia refleks tersenyum melihat ada sosok manis yang baru berjalan masuk ruangan setelah celingak-celinguk sedikit. Jaemin, pacarnya. Matanya terus mengikuti Jaemin yang mendudukkan diri di dekat anak-anak perempuan bergerombol meributkan Mark.

Jaemin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ketika menyadari Mark sudah melihat ke arahnya. Mark balas melambai, membuat jeritan-jeritan melengking tinggi dari gerombolan di sebelah Jaemin –fanclub Mark. Jaemin berjengit risih, tidak suka melihat nama pacarnya dielu-elukan sedemikian rupa. Ingin rasanya dia berkata pada mereka 'Mark sunbae melambai ke arahku, oke?'.

Mark sudah lumayan biasa dengan itu dan dia sontak tertawa melihat Jaemin yang memajukan bibirnya sambil melirik kesal ke arah fanclub itu –yang mana, tawanya makin membuat fanclub itu berteriak menggila.

"Fokus, fokus," kata Jaehyun, berlalu. Mark mengangguk, lalu kembali fokus di lapangan.

Maunya begitu, tapi kalau boleh terus terang, setiap bolanya sudah dia serahkan ke pemain lain atau dia baru saja memasukkan bola ke ring, matanya pasti akan langsung mencari-cari ke pinggir lapangan. Mencari sosok mungil yang tertawa dan sesekali menghentakkan kaki lalu melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya –kadang juga dia bisa melihatnya saling mencibir dengan gerombolan di sebelahnya.

Melihat Jaemin bertingkah dari jauh membuat Mark tanpa sadar mengulas senyum tipis.

" _Sunbae juga di sekolah ini ya!"_

Dia teringat ekpresi Jaemin saat Mark menyapanya di pekan-pekan pertama sejak penerimaan siswa baru. Dia ingat dengan matanya yang awalnya terbuka lebar, berbinar, lalu tersenyum manis dengan sedikit tersipu –karena apa ya? Melihat Mark lagi setelah setahun pisah sekolah?

"… _bukan mimpi…?"_

Dia juga ingat ketika dia _menembaknya_ , Jaemin langsung mencubit pipinya sendiri sebelum selanjutnya mengangguk malu-malu. Sikap malu-malu itu masih bertahan kira-kira 2-3 hari setelah itu, setelah Mark menyadari kalau Jaemin menahan diri dari menunjukkan macam-macam reaksi. Kerennya, jaga _image_. Alasannya, Jaemin tidak ingin terlihat aneh di depan Mark –percayalah, Mark butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti di bagian mananya yang aneh jika Jaemin terlihat yang paling bersemangat jalan berdua saja dengannya.

Mark sangat menyayanginya. Dia tidak menyesali pertemuannya dengan Jaemin. Ketika dia meminta Jaemin jadi pacarnya, dalam hatinya, Mark bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyerahkan genggaman tangan itu kepada siapapun.

Tidak terkecuali temannya.

.

.

.

Mereka juga anak SMA biasa, berpikir bulan-bulan pertama semester awal SMA lebih baik dinikmati dulu saja dengan teman sebelum mereka kehilangan waktu di bulan-bulan berikutnya. Mereka –Jeno dan Donghyuck adalah murid SMA yang tidak akan menuruti kemauan kepala sekolahnya untuk melewati semester pertama ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mereka saat ini sedang bermain _game_ di kamar Jeno. Ini bisa dibilang kegiatan rutin mereka dari kelas 8, walaupun sempat terhenti ketika kelas 9 –belajar untuk ujian.

"Ahh! Sial!" umpat Jeno ketika mobil di _game_ yang dia mainkan dilempari bom dari belakang –Donghyuck. "Donghyuck! Kita satu tim tahu!"

"Bodo! Pokoknya yang bakal memenangkan tim adalah mobilku!"

Donghyuck membanting _controller_ untuk menarikan tari kemenangan ketika timnya menang karena mobilnya mencapai finish pertama dan bukan mobil Jeno, meskipun mereka berada dalam tim yang sama. Jeno menghela napas melihatnya. Hal itu memang sering Donghyuck lakukan, jadi Jeno sudah terbiasa –walaupun pada awalnya Jeno pernah sampai menjitak dan bergulat dengan Donghyuck karena tidak rela –bocah.

"Eh," panggil Donghyuck setelah berbaring di kasur Jeno, lelah berjingkat-jingkat. Jeno menyahut tanpa menoleh. "Kamu masih suka Jaemin?"

Jeno terbatuk-batuk dramatis. "K-Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu…?" seingatnya, Donghyuck bilang padanya kalau dia akan berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi sebagai bentuk dukungan.

Donghyuck menyungging cengiran setengah hati, takut kalau dia salah bertanya. "Ngg… bagaimana ya? Kalau kukatakan sesuatu seperti… aku sering memergokimu curi-curi pandang, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Donghyuck sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk tengkurap. "Dan tentu saja, bukan dengan Jaemin."

"Curi-curi pandang? Aku?" Jeno terlihat tidak percaya. Dia curi-curi pandang dan itu bukan dengan Jaemin? "…kamu yakin?"

Donghyuck mengendikkan bahu. "Ya… tidak tahu juga. Mungkin saja aku salah, tapi kira-kira sudah empat kali aku melihatnya –kamu curi-curi pandang. Aku kira kamu bakal lebih tahu."

Jeno menggeleng lemah. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat. Jujur, dia merasa dia bukan tipe orang yang akan curi-curi pandang, bahkan jika orangnya adalah Jaemin.

"Memang…kamu melihatku memperhatikan siapa?"

"Yaa ada deh. Pokoknya dia—"

"Siapa?" Jeno menyela.

"Dengar dulu." Donghyuck tidak suka disela. "Dia itu orangnya baik – _banget_." Jeno langsung teringat ketika Donghyuck mendeskripsikan Mark pertama kali. "Aku kenal paling tidak dua anak kelasku dan tiga anak dari kelas lain yang menyukainya."

"…mantap." Jeno tidak sadar menyebutkan kata itu. Itu…angka yang fantastis.

"Aku sudah berteman denganmu lama. Aku hapal cara pikirmu. Kamu sekarang lagi mencari cara agar bisa _move on_ kilat, 'kan?"

Jeno mengangguk, kagum dan sedikit malu. Malu karena dia ketahuan sudah sepasrah itu untuk melupakan Jaemin.

"Kalau kukasih tahu namanya, kamu pasti bakal langsung menargetkan orang itu sebagai objek _move on_ –dan kau tahu? Itu rendahan. Orang sebaik dia tidak pantas dijadikan pengganti siapapun, Jaemin sekalipun." Telunjuk Donghyuck terus diayun-ayunkan seraya menceramahi Jeno. "Apalagi, ini baru hasil pengamatanku saja. Kurang jahat apa lagi coba, kalau kamu memberi sugesti pada dirimu sendiri tentang siapapun orang baru ini dan semua itu hanya berdasarkan penilaianku? Ah, sudahlah, Jeno. Ikuti saja alurnya."

Jeno mencibir. "…kamu dokter cinta atau apa sih?"

"Kalau misalnya definisi dokter cinta itu orang yang memberi nasihat pacaran di kalangan teman-temannya, mungkin iya."

Jeno menabok punggung Donghyuck, bercanda. Dalam pikirannya, dia berusaha meresapi kata-kata Donghyuck yang memang lumayan menohoknya –tepat sasaran.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n bagaimana caranya menjaga kualitas penulisan hahahahaha. Bener-bener nurun dari chapter 0 imo. Antarkalimat dan transisi antarparagraf gak padu banget huhu.

"chemistry nya NoRen terkesan dipaksa :3''''" …tidak akan menyangkal. Tidak akan. Kenyataan itu harus diterima dengan lapang dada.

Note: INI HADIAH KARENA TEASER RENJUN HARI INI ADA NOREN NYA GW KELEWAT SENENG JADI PENGEN UPDATE KILAT AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA GW TERIAK2 DAN SEKARANG GEMETERAN WOI HAHAHA SENANGGGG dan iyaa gw sedih juga sih Jaemin gak ada :''3 tidak lengkap rasanya ya TAPI NOREN NYAAA PLIS BIARKAN MEREKA JADI ROOMMATESSSSS

Special thxxx **Nishabacon627, ludfidongsun, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, BinnieHwan, firdazzy, Min Milly, mintaetolong, fangirlalala, BlueBerry Jung, aiyoemi10, Iceu Doger!**


	4. Chapter 3

**[Jeno: Move On]**

 **Rate: T for normalization of same sex relationship**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Mohon bantuannya, Taeil hyung!" ucap mereka serentak, sebelum membuka buku catatannya masing-masing. Orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya mengangguk-angguk sebelum menginstruksikan mereka untuk memperhatikan apa yang akan dia jelaskan.

Lho? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Ayo, mundur beberapa jam ke dua malam sebelumnya.

Jeno mendapati hp-nya bergetar karena notifikasi pesan masuk. Dari Donghyuck.

[Masa' aku lupa dua minggu lagi kita ujian tengah semester].

Jeno bergumam 'yang benar saja' sebelum membalas pesannya. [Masih ada dua minggu lagi. Belajar sana. Jangan ganggu aku].

[Aku minta Taeil hyung mengajariku mulai sabtu pekan ini. Mau ikut? Taeil hyung tidak mau kalau berdua saja. Aneh].

[Mau!]

[Aku terpikir mengajak Jaemin dan Mark hyung. Taeil hyung juga bisa mengajari Mark hyung. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?]

Jeno sempat memberi jeda karena berpikir-pikir dulu sebelum membalas. [Tidak apa-apa. Santai].

Donghyuck senang melihat Jeno sepertinya memang benar serius soal melupakan Jaemin. Dia cukup kagum melihat bagaimana Jeno mengakui Mark sebagai orang yang lebih pantas mendapatkan Jaemin. Dia segera menghubungi Mark untuk mengajak Jaemin bergabung juga.

[Wah, jadi berempat ya. Di teahouse dekat kampusku saja ya.] begitu bunyi pesan Taeil ketika Donghyuck menghubunginya lagi soal penambahan anggota.

[Kok teahouse sih hyung? Belajar kelompok ya di perpustakaan, lah. Biar ada kesan belajarnya].

[Aku tidak mau diusir dari perpustakaan gara-gara kalian berisik…]

Tanpa sadar Donghyuck mengangguk-angguk setuju membacanya. Jangankan mereka berempat digabung. Untuk menjaga agar hanya dirinya yang diam saja dia tidak begitu bisa menjamin.

Dan sekarang, akhirnya mereka berada di teahouse yang dekat dengan kampus sang tutor, Moon Taeil hyung terhormat.

"Sekarang, kita belajar apa dulu?" tanya Taeil, sambil mengeluarkan beberapa alat tulis.

Jaemin mengangkat tangan. "Fisika!"

Donghyuck menyela. "Matematika!"

"Fisika dulu!"

"Matematika lah!"

Mark akhirnya melerai ketika melihat Taeil belum apa-apa sudah dikagetkan dengan dua murid privatnya berdebat. "Kita ikut maunya Jeno saja." Jaemin dan Donghyuck menggerutu.

"Eh? Aku? Hmm… kimia?" Jeno asal menjawab. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menentukan pelajaran apa dulu yang harus digarap.

"Tidak mau kimia…." Jaemin merengek. "Aku tidak mengerti satu hal pun tentang kimia…."

"Memangnya kamu kira kita di sini mau apa? Kita kan mau belajar yang kita tidak bisa."

"Tapi kalau kamu suka kimia, Jeno! Kamu sudah bisa!"

Jeno tidak menyangkal. Dia memang tadi hanya asal menjawab pelajaran yang paling dikuasainya. "Ya sudah, fisika saja. Masih banyak yang tidak kumengerti di fisika."

Jaemin lalu tersenyum sumringah. Dia memang ingin untuk pertemuan pertamanya, mereka mempelajari mata pelajaran yang dikuasainya, sehingga ada kesan pertama yang lumayan menyenangkan.

"Oke, fisika ya. Materi kelas 10, 'kan? Berarti… mulai dari vektor," kata Taeil lalu mulai menjelaskan.

Jeno sempat khawatir akan bagaimana jadinya pertemuan itu, tapi ternyata tidak begitu berbeda dengan ketika mereka makan siang berempat akhir-akhir itu.

"Taeil hyung?" ada suara yang membuat Taeil langsung menolehkan kepala karena merasa terpanggil. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Taeyong," kata Taeil, menyebutkan nama orang itu. "Mengajar anak… teman ibuku dan juga teman-temannya. Kamu sendiri?"

Donghyuck dan Jaemin berbisik-bisik. "Itu kenalan Taeil hyung?" tanya Jaemin. Donghyuck hanya menjawab 'mungkin' lalu mengendikkan bahu.

"Oh… iya, aku juga mengajar. Biasa." Orang yang dipanggil Taeyong itu berjalan mendekat ke meja mereka.

"Biasanya kamu hanya mengajar di hari kerja, 'kan?"

"Sebentar lagi ujian, jadi… apa ya namanya? Intensif?"

Taeil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Taeyong kemudian pergi setelah pamit dan berdadah-dadah. Jaemin lalu bertanya pada Taeil siapa yang tadi berbicara dengannya.

"Dia teman kuliah," jawabnya singkat.

"Kok panggilnya hyung?"

"Dia… hmm… adik kelasku? Yah, seperti itulah." Taeil membalik-balik halaman buku Donghyuck. "Dia memang tiap pekan ada jadwal mengajar privat murid SMP. Berbeda denganku yang mengajar kalau diminta Donghyuck. Dia tinggal sendiri, jadi dia harus mencari uang."

Mereka berempat mengangguk-angguk. Taeil telat menyadari kalau dia baru saja membeberkan kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Dia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan kembali mengajar.

"Hm? Ini buku paket kelas 11," kata Taeil ketika menyadari buku paket fisika yang ada di depan Mark. "Kamu kelas 11?"

"Iya. Aku kakak kelas mereka."

"Bilang saja daritadi, jadi aku juga mengajarimu fisika kelas 11. Kalian mau ujian, 'kan? –karena aku tahu Donghyuck tidak akan repot-repot membentuk kelompok belajar kalau bukan untuk ujian."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku juga sekalian me- _review_."

Walaupun begitu kata Mark, Taeil tetap menyisihkan waktu untuk membantu Mark mengerjakan soal di bukunya. Ketika Taeil menjelaskan vektor, Mark ikut memperhatikan. Ketika Taeil menjelaskan kinematika, ketiga adik kelasnya langsung ramai asal berceletuk.

Jeno orangnya peka. Dia menyadari kalau Taeil terus-terusan mengulang kata-katanya karena Mark tidak dapat mendengarnya, keberisikan oleh Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang sedang berebut potongan stroberi.

"Aku ke toilet, ya." Jeno bangkit dari kursinya. Ini adalah bentuk usahanya menghentikan kedua temannya ribut-ribut karena dia yakin—

"Ikut!"

–Donghyuck akan menyusul.

Jaemin meledek Donghyuck yang mengekori Jeno. "Donghyuck ternyata dari tadi minta ditemani ke toilet~" Setelah dibalas dengan juluran lidah, Jaemin bergabung dengan Mark dan Taeil –ikut memperhatikan.

Donghyuck terus berkicau sepanjang perjalanan ke toilet. Dia memuji-muji cara mengajar Taeil yang menurutnya jauh lebih mudah dimengerti dibandingkan gurunya di sekolah. Jeno juga mau tidak mau ikut menimpali karena dia memang mengagumi Taeil yang juga berjasa mengajarinya saat ujian akhir kelas 9. Jeno sendiri tidak begitu mengerti ada koneksi macam apa antara Donghyuck dan Taeil. Katanya, Taeil ini anak dari teman kerja ibu Donghyuck. Tapi umur mereka terpaut jauh dan rasanya lumayan jarang bisa sedekat itu hanya dengan berlatar belakang 'ibu kami adalah rekan kerja'… ya sudahlah.

"Itu orang yang tadi, 'kan?" kata Donghyuck, seraya menunjuk ke arah meja yang ditempati Taeyong dengan dagunya. Jeno melihat ke arahnya juga. Memang, itu orang yang tadi menghampiri Taeil.

"Hm?" Jeno merasa mengenali satu dari tiga orang yang duduk melingkar di sisi-sisi Taeyong. "Donghyuck, lihat orang yang—"

"Eh, itu Renjun bukan sih?"

Ya, mereka mengenali salah seorang dari anak-anak yang diajari adik kelas Taeil sebagai Hwang Renjun, teman sekelas Donghyuck. Lho, bukannya Taeyong mengajar murid SMP?

Mereka sempat sibuk meributkan kenapa Renjun yang jelas-jelas SMA malah privat dengan Taeyong yang mengajar pelajaran SMP. Mereka lumayan menarik perhatian karena memang teahouse itu tidak begitu luas, jadi kalau ada yang berhenti di satu titik tempat itu, akan langsung membuat orang memperhatikan.

Orang yang dibicarakan juga jadi menyadari mereka.

Renjun terlihat bicara sepatah dua patah kata pada Taeyong sebelum bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlari kecil ke arah Jeno dan Donghyuck. "Hai, kebetulan sekali. Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

"Oh, iya. Hai. Kami… sedang belajar kelompok –di sebelah… sana," jawab Jeno, sambil menunjuk ke arah meja mereka. "Lihat? Ada Jaemin dan Mark sunbae di sana –kenal Na Jaemin? Atau Mark Lee? Kelas 11."

Renjun mengangguk. "Aku tahu Na Jaemin. Sekelas denganmu, 'kan?"

"Renjun, tadi kita sempat bicara dengan mahasiswa yang mengajarimu itu," kata Donghyuck, walaupun yang bicara hanya Taeil. "Katanya, dia mengajar pelajaran SMP."

"Memang," jawab Renjun, singkat. Dia melihat Donghyuck terlihat bingung. "Oh, bukan, bukan. Dia tidak mengajariku. Dia mengajari Chenle –maksudku, temanku yang baru saja pindah dari China. Bahasa koreanya masih belum bagus, jadi aku di sana menerjemahkan."

Donghyuck mengangguk-angguk, mengerti. Sementara Jeno mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kamu bisa Bahasa mandarin?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jeno, Renjun dan Donghyuck mengerjapkan mata. "Renjun besar di China. Ya jelas saja –semua orang tahu itu."

"Maaf deh…." Jeno menyikut Donghyuck. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah mendengar soal itu. Renjun tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Jeno terpikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat cemerlang. "Oh, iya. Kita kan tadi mau ke toilet."

"Oh, iya. Lupa." Donghyuck menepuk dahi. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu memiliki urgensi ke toilet jadi dia lupa.

"Mau ikut? Sekadar cuci muka saja." Jeno mengajak Renjun. Renjun menyanggupi karena memang dia merasa pegal setelah duduk lama.

.

.

.

"Jadi… ada apa ya?" tanya Renjun, bingung dengan tingkah Jeno. Jeno menarik Renjun keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan Donghyuck yang masih ada di dalam.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu… -oh, tunggu. Mungkin aku harus jelaskan dari awal dulu."

"Tentang apa?"

Jeno kemudian menceritakan soal dia menyukai seseorang yang sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Dia juga cerita soal kata-kata Donghyuck hari-hari sebelumnya perihal dia _katanya_ tertangkap basah curi-curi pandang pada seseorang yang identitasnya Donghyuck rahasiakan. "Dari caranya bicara, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau seseorang ini berasal dari kelasnya –yang berarti adalah kelasmu juga."

Renjun berusaha mencerna kata-kata Jeno lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, apa di kelasmu ada orang yang… baik dan populer? Yang banyak disukai orang?"

"Entahlah… orang baik juga artiannya luas, 'kan?" Renjun berusaha mendatangkan nama dan wajah teman sekelasnya satu persatu dalam pikirannya, berusaha mencocokkan ciri mereka dengan yang disebutkan Jeno. Dia tidak terpikirkan siapapun yang kira-kira dimaksud Donghyuck. "Apa mungkin bukan dari kelasku?"

Jeno juga tidak terlalu yakin untuk membalas apapun. Dari awal memang semuanya bukan apa-apa selain spekulasi mereka sendiri-sendiri. Tidak ada fakta yang bisa dijadikan dasar dari pikirannya.

"Memang apa yang membuatmu berpikir orang itu anak kelasku?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku entah kenapa berpikir begitu melihat dari cara bicaranya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak begitu yakin," jawab Jeno, tahu pasti jawabannya itu memang tidak membantu. "Tapi… kira-kira Donghyuck melihatku memperhatikan siapapun-orang-ini di mana ya?"

Jeno dan Donghyuck memang berteman dekat, jadi mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pisah kelas bukan halangan. Tapi pada waktu-waktu apa saja mereka berada di tempat yang sama? Yang pasti bukan jam pelajaran karena mereka tidak sekelas. Jam makan siang? Mereka sering makan berempat dengan Jaemin dan Mark di kantin –oh, Tuhan. Jeno panik kalau jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Donghyuck itu Mark lagi? Ah, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Jeno berusaha menangkis pikirannya yang tiba-tiba menjalar ke mana-mana.

Orang yang disuka sudah punya pacar, lalu Jeno jadi mengincar pacarnya? Yang benar saja.

Tunggu. Jam makan siang?

"Ah…!" Jeno mencetikkan jari ketika mendapatkan argumentasi yang mendukung perkiraannya. Renjun menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku selalu ke kelas 10-2 pada jam makan siang! Menjemput Donghyuck, lalu ke kantin! Iya, pasti saat itu."

"Oh, jadi dia melihatmu saat kamu ke kelas kami? Hmm, masuk akal." Renjun bersidekap. "Kenapa kalian makan siang di kantin sih? Kan dilarang beli-beli saat jam makan siang…."

"Ah, itu." Karena menemani Jaemin yang ingin makan dengan Mark, yang adalah kakak kelas –tidak mungkin mereka makan di salah satu kelas dari kelas mereka. Jeno ingin saja menjawab begitu, tapi dibatalkannya karena dirasanya tidak terlalu pantas untuk diceritakan. "Peraturannya memang melarang sih, tapi para penjual kantinnya tetap melayani kok. Asal tidak ketahuan, apapun boleh…."

Jeno baru saja mengutip kata-kata yang Jaemin ucapkan ketika peraturan itu baru saja diberlakukan. Dasar pelanggar aturan.

Renjun tertawa geli mendengarnya. Tidak menyangka Jeno akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jeno sendiri juga tidak menyangka kata-kata Jaemin ternyata ada faedahnya juga.

"Jadi pokoknya, kemungkinan terbesar adalah orang ini ada di kelasku ya," kata Renjun, kembali ke topik. "…orang ini baik –sepertinya memang baik sekali ya, sampai-sampai dilindungi sebegitunya oleh Donghyuck—, populer –memang ada beberapa yang sepertinya disukai banyak orang, tapi seingatku mereka sering adu mulut dengan Donghyuck—, lalu… dia sepertinya adalah tipe kesukaanmu."

"Tipe kesukaanku?"

"Soalnya katanya kamu melihat-lihat ke arahnya… tunggu. Aku tahu!" Renjun mengacungkan jari.

Jeno terperangah. "Benarkah? Siapa?" dia begitu antusias untuk mendengar nama apapun yang Renjun perkirakan adalah orang yang dia cari.

Renjun menarik napas sebelum menyebutkan namanya. "…Donghyuck sendiri…."

Hening sesaat. Donghyuck sendiri? Maksudnya Jeno curi-curi pandang ke Donghyuck?

"Aduh, Renjun. Tidak mungkin lah… yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin aku—"

"Tapi kamu sering melihatnya!"

"Karena memang aku mencarinya!" Jeno membantah, tapi kemudian termenung. Dia sedang berusaha mencermati ciri-ciri orang yang dia cari ini.

Baik _banget_ , kata Donghyuck.

Banyak disukai orang, kata Donghyuck.

Mau tahu _image_ Donghyuck seperti apa di pikiran Jeno? Orang yang akan mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang sangat baik dan disukai banyak orang, walaupun tidak ada survey yang dilakukan sampai kesimpulan itu ditarik.

"Kamu…," kata Jeno, napasnya sedikit tercekat. Dia menggenggam kedua bahu Renjun, membuat laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu sempat terlonjak kaget. "…benar juga!"

Jeno menyumpahi Donghyuck yang bisa-bisanya mengiranya suka hanya karena Jeno sering mencarinya di waktu senggang –dikiranya. Renjun menambah kehebohan di antara mereka dengan meledeki Jeno dan segala macamnya. Mereka tidak menyadari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan seorang Donghyuck keluar dari sana.

"Kok pergi duluan sih?! –ini kalian ngapain teriak-teriak sih?! Bikin malu."

Jeno menepuk keras bahu Donghyuck. "K-Kuberitahu ya… aku memang menyukaimu tapi bukan dengan cara yang seperti itu, Donghyuck…."

"? Ini maksudnya apa?!" mata Donghyuck membelalak dan segera menepis tangan Jeno. Dia menatap horor pada Jeno dan Renjun secara bergantian. "Baru ditinggal tidak sampai lima menit dan –ahh! Kalian kenapa sih?!"

Butuh sepuluh menit untuk menyamakan pikiran di antara mereka bertiga, yang berakhir dengan Donghyuck menjitak Jeno dan Renjun bersamaan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. Tata bangkit dari kubur karena teaser Jeno sm Renjun berduaan lagi hshshshshs.

Saya…mau bilang kalo ada kritik-kritik bilang ajaa :'33 transisi tempat di chapter 2 emang aku berasa aneh jugaa tapi baru nyadar pas udah selesai dan gak tau gimana beresinnya haha semoga di sini dan seterusnya gak lagii aamiinnnn (makasihh guest!)

"Renjun suka sama Jeno gak sih?" hmmm bisa jadi bisa jadi!

"Sedih gak ada MarkHyuck.." kalo ada berarti Mark selingkuh :'(( dan saya cenderung HyuckMark sih haha terimakasih fanfic2nya leejegun yang ngebuat saya suka HyuckMark hahahaha

OH IYA. Coba tebak pair kesukaan saya selain NoRen sama MarkMin dehhh haha ((bakal update chapter 4 kalo udah ketebak hahaha canda candaa))

Makasih yang udah baca, review, fav, followwww cintahh 3


	5. Chapter 4

**[Jeno: Move On]**

 **Rate: T for normalization of same sex relationship**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Chapter 4**

Taeil sedikit jengkel dibuat Donghyuck hari itu. Secara, Donghyuck baru memintanya untuk diajari dua minggu sebelum ujian. Padahal…

"…sin120 nilainya sama dengan…?"

"…kok 120? Katanya hanya ada sudut 30, 45, sama 60..."

…Donghyuck butuh paling tidak dua bulan penuh privat intensif untuk bisa mendapat nilai di atas 85.

Tidak, Donghyuck tidak bodoh. Hanya saja, di setiap pelajaran, dia pasti akan izin ke toilet. Katanya sih, hanya lima menit. Tapi entah definisi lima menit mana yang dia anut. Dia kembali setelah 20 menit kelas berlangsung. Kembali ke kelas juga dia hanya balik tidur.

"Perhatikan penjelasan gurumu di sekolah… kalau kamu tidak tahu dasar-dasarnya, aku juga bingung…."

"Soalnya dari awal aku sudah ada rencana minta diajari hyung."

"Kalau begitu minta lebih cepat…."

Sejak itu, mereka membuat grup chat untuk diskusi karena Taeil sibuk pada senin-jumat. Walaupun begitu, Taeil tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu. Dia entah kenapa teringat ketika masa-masa dia juga menempeli seorang kakak kelas minta diajari. Tidak dia sangka sekarang dia jadi di pihak yang mengajar.

Yang paling sering bertanya di grup itu adalah Mark. Donghyuck pernah bilang tidak kalau guru di sekolah mengajarnya tidak jelas? Sebenarnya, Mark juga merasa begitu. Jadi bisa dibilang, Donghyuck bukan membuat-buat alasan.

Apa grup itu benar-benar hanya soal belajar? Tidak. Jaemin kadang mengirim foto-foto aneh, yang lalu dibalas Donghyuck dengan foto yang menurutnya lebih aneh, lalu Jaemin membalas lagi… dan siklus itu tidak berhenti sampai Mark menghentikan mereka.

Hari ini, mereka juga sedang diskusi sambil terus menerima soal yang dikirim Taeil di grup tapi tidak begitu serius karena mereka mulai merasa jenuh. Lama-lama, belajar lewat grup chat seperti itu menurut mereka tidak praktis.

Jaemin  
[Hyung ada waktu lagi kapan?:( ketemu lagi aja yuk]

Donghyuck  
[Baca soal dari hp bikin pusing]

Mark  
[Kalian banyak maunya]  
[Tapi aku juga lebih suka ketemu langsung saja]

Taeil  
[Jumat sore aku ada waktu. Di teahouse kemarin ya.]

Jaemin  
[YEY]  
[Nanti asik nih kalau ketemu adik kelas hyung lagi]  
[Dia keren banget haha]

Jeno  
[Iya gayanya keren]  
[Kapan aku bisa begitu]

Jaemin  
[Kamu udah keren ih]  
[Bikin kesel]

Donghyuck  
[Masih kalah sama Mark hyung sih hahaha]

Taeil  
[Kalian benar-benar tidak mau lanjut belajarkah… T_T]  
[Belajar woi]

Mark  
[Ayo belajar belajar]

Jeno sempat hampir memakan hp-nya sendiri membaca balasan chat dari Jaemin. "Menurutnya… aku keren ya," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ada perasaan senang yang membuncah dari dalam dirinya, apalagi ketika setelah beberapa lama Mark dan Donghyuck tidak muncul lagi di chat.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu ketika pembicaraan mulai membahas si adik kelasnya Taeil.

Jeno  
[Eh, ajak Renjun ke grup belajar ini dong]

Jaemin  
[Hwang Renjun? Kelas 10-2?]

Jeno  
[Kamu tahu?]

Jaemin  
[Tahu lah! Aku malah kaget kamu tahu-_-a]  
[Anaknya manis hehe]

Jeno  
[Iya?]

Jaemin  
[Iya ih]  
[Beneran kenal tidak sih]  
[Senyumnya lho]

Jeno tidak terlalu menyadarinya, tapi dia akui ada sesuatu yang menggelitik ketika melihat senyum Renjun. Tanpa sadar, Jeno mengangguk-angguk seolah sekujur tubuhnya menyetujui pemikiran kalau senyum Renjun itu sangat manis.

Jaemin  
[Memangnya ada apa kok tiba-tiba mau mengajak Renjun?]

Jeno  
[Dia waktu itu juga ada di teahouse]  
[Pas kita belajar di sana]  
[Dia waktu itu bareng adik kelasnya Taeil hyung]

Taeil  
[Hah]  
[Sama Taeyong?]  
[Dia masih SMP? Kalau begitu tetap sama Taeyong saja lah]

Jaemin  
[Tidak hyung~ dia sekelas dengan Donghyuck]

Taeil  
[Lah]  
[Katanya dia mengajar anak SMP]

Jeno  
[Dia menemani temannya yang SMP]  
[Temannya ini baru pindah dari China]  
[Bahasa Korea-nya masih belum bagus]

Jaemin  
[Oh~ iya, ya. Renjun kan besar di China]

Jeno  
[…apa benar-benar hanya aku yang tidak tahu itu]

Jaemin  
[Kamu benar kenal tidak sih?-_-]

Taeil  
[Terserah kalian]  
[Ditambah satu bocah lagi juga tidak apa-apa]  
[Santai]

Jeno mematikan layar hp-nya sebelum melanjutkan belajar. Dia tahu dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar Jaemin lagi, tapi tetap saja tiap berinteraksi dengannya akan tetap membuat perasaannya senang hingga dia tidak menyadari senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya. Dalam sekali chat, hatinya sudah dibuat senang sampai sebegitunya.

Jeno pikir, porsi senang-senangnya sudah habis hari itu tapi ternyata hp-nya berkata lain dengan berbunyi tanda ada notifikasi baru.

Ada private chat. Dari Jaemin.

Tangan Jeno melesat menyambar hp-nya yang tergeletak di samping kanannya.

[Taeil hyung bahasanya kalau di SNS lucu ya~]  
[uwu]

[Maksudnya?.-.]  
[Dia tidak melawak…]

[Bukannn]  
[Itu lho~ padahal biasanya dia kan sopan-sopan kalau ketemu langsung]  
[Tapi di chat tadi dia ngomongnya kayak kasar-kasar gimana gitu~ uwu]  
[Lucu]

[Ooh iya iya aku mengerti]  
[Aku sempat berpikiran begitu juga haha xD]

Kenapa kamu memilih mengatakannya padaku?

Hampir saja Jeno meng-klik tombol send karena kata-kata itu sudah diketikkannya tanpa sadar.

Jujur saja, dia akhir-akhir ini jadi makin kelewat peka dengan apapun yang Jaemin lakukan. Padahal dia hanya mengirim chat. Tidak lebih. Tapi chat dari Jaemin sangat membuat Jeno senang.

Jeno berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan membantah semua pikiran-pikirannya yang mengatakan dia masih bisa mendapatkan Jaemin jika dia berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Yang saat ini terlihat online hanya kamu, Jeno.

Dia ingin membicarakan tentang Taeil hyung, Jeno.

Tidak mungkin Jaemin membicarakan Taeil hyung dengan orangnya sendiri, Jeno.

Sadarlah, Jeno.

Jeno menghela napas. Dia tahu jelas kalau definisi dari menenangkan dirinya untuk saat ini adalah dengan membuatnya berpikir dirinya adalah pengganti Mark. Ketika Jaemin mencari Jeno, itu artinya Mark sedang tidak ada. Apa yang terjadi itu tidak ada ujungnya.

Ia letakkan hp-nya –lebih jauh dari sebelumnya– walaupun ada notifikasi baru lagi yang datang.

.

.

.

"Kelompok belajar?" Renjun mengerutkan sebelah alis mendengar kata-kata Donghyuck. Donghyuck mengangguk. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa sih, tapi Renjun tidak menyangka saja dia akan diajak belajar oleh orang yang biasanya tidak terlihat pada jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Entah kenapa merasa bisa membaca pikiran Renjun, Donghyuck merasa ingin menjitaknya. "Mau tidak? Kan bukan temanmu saja yang mau ujian. Kamu juga harus belajar buat ujian."

"Iya sih…."

Donghyuck gerakannya cepat. Pagi-pagi, dia terkejut melihat grup chatnya ternyata ramai ketika dia akhirnya tidur karena pusing lama-lama melihat layar hp. Dia awalnya mendecih melihat ternyata Jaemin dan Jeno yang membuat grup chat itu serasa private chat dan akhirnya hanya membaca sekilas pesan baru yang hampir berjumlah seratus itu. Jarinya berhenti me-scroll layar ketika matanya menangkap tulisan nama Renjun di sana.

Dia membaca sampai ke bagian Taeil mau ikut-ikut saja kalau mereka tidak keberatan dengan ditambahnya seorang lagi ke kelompok mereka. Memang tidak ada yang membicarakan dengan pasti siapa yang akan mengajaknya, tapi Donghyuck merasa dialah yang kemungkinan tertingginya akan ditunjuk juga akhirnya, melihat dia sekelas dengan Renjun.

"Memang ada siapa saja?" tanya Renjun.

"Aku, Jeno, Jaemin, dan Mark hyung. Yang kemarin ada di teahouse juga."

Renjun tidak sempat melihat yang mana Mark hyung yang dia maksud itu kemarin, tapi Renjun hanya mengangguk-angguk karena toh dia tahu ketiga orang yang dimaksud. "Aku sebenarnya juga diajari Taeyong hyung sih… tapi kayaknya lebih enak kalau bareng teman yang materinya sama."

Donghyuck mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Mau?"

Renjun mengangguk.

"Oke. Aku bilang dulu ya." Donghyuck mengeluarkan hp-nya dan membuka grup chatnya.

Masih terkagum melihat Donghyuck ternyata cukup rajin sampai membentuk kelompok belajar, Renjun mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah mengajaknya bergabung.

"Jeno yang mengusulkan, jadi terima kasihnya sama Jeno saja."

"Begitu?"

Renjun merasa aneh akhir-akhir itu. Entah hanya dirinya, atau memang nama Jeno jadi sering dia dengar –atau malah orangnya juga sering dia lihat. Dia tidak benci itu, tapi yah… hanya bertanya-tanya.

Mereka sekarang sedang pergantian kelas, dari kelas sejarah ke ruang komputer yang ada di gedung berbeda. Di tangga, kelasnya bertemu dengan rombongan kelas 10-1 yang juga berpindah dari kelas MTK ke kelas kimia. Renjun yang berjalan di depan Donghyuck bisa melihat Jeno di barisannya.

Ketika Renjun hendak sekadar menyapa singkat, orang yang berjalan di depan Jeno sudah mendahuluinya membuka mulut walaupun mereka belum berpapasan –Renjun masih di bagian atas tangga, sedangkan Jeno baru mau naik. "Renjun! Aku sudah dengar dari Donghyuck! Kamu mau kan ikut tutor jumat sore ini? –aku Jaemin! Tahu kan?"

Renjun mengangguk dan menjawab seadanya.

Posisi Renjun akhirnya dekat dengan Jeno yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Renjun ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tapi tidak jadi karena apa yang dikatakan Jeno sesaat sebelum Renjun menepuk pundaknya membatalkan niatnya.

"Jangan jatuh lagi ya~" Jeno mengedipkan mata. Senyumnya meledek.

Oh iya, dia pernah jatuh di tangga.

Renjun sedikit memerah mengingatnya lagi. "JENO!" Jeno tertawa mendengar Renjun meneriakkan namanya sebelum Renjun mempercepat langkahnya –walaupun tidak begitu membantu karena orang yang berjalan di depannya berjalan sangat lambat.

Donghyuck yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia sudah dengar cerita bagaimana caranya Jeno membolos di UKS dengan izin guru dari orangnya sendiri, jadi dia mengerti.

"Tadi kamu mau bilang apa ke Jeno?" tanya Donghyuck, langsung ke poinnya.

"…terima kasih…."

"Tidak jadi?"

Renjun mendengus. "Dia tidak perlu ucapan terima kasih!"

Entah Renjun menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Donghyuck melihat Renjun sedikit menahan senyum. "Senang ya?"

"Senang kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Gara-gara diledek Jeno mungkin?"

"Kamu juga jangan ikut-ikutan meledekku!"

Oh, dia tidak menyangkal. Pikir Donghyuck.

"Eh, tahu tidak," celetuknya, membuat Renjun yang sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya menoleh. "Jeno akhir-akhir ini murung."

Renjun menaikkan sebelah alis. Jeno murung? "Ada apa?"

"Ada deh. Sepertinya masalahnya lumayan serius –menyedihkan."

"Masih soal orang yang dia suka tidak membalas perasaannya?"

"Oh, kamu tahu? –Oh, iya. Waktu itu kamu kan sama Jeno ribut-ribut di depan kamar mandi soal itu ya." Donghyuck menepuk keningnya. "Tidak asik. Tidak jadi deh."

"Lho? Kamu mau bilang apa sih?" Renjun gemas melihat Donghyuck yang lalu hanya memalingkan muka. "Masa' begitu doang?"

"Hmm… memang bukan hanya itu sih." Donghyuck terlihat berpikir dua kali. "Yang kutahu kan Jeno sedang murung ya. Jadi aku tadi sempat kaget melihat Jeno ada minat meledekmu seperti itu –tapi tetap saja aku merasa paling kaget melihatnya heboh-heboh denganmu di teahouse."

Renjun mengingat-ingat. Dia tidak terlalu mengingat Jeno bersikap murung atau semacamnya. "Aku tidak begitu… memperhatikan –bukan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya."

"Jangan-jangan mood-nya membaik tiap bersamamu…."

"Hah? Masa' bisa begitu?"

"Mungkin saja kan?"

"Tidak mungkin~ sudahlah, nyalakan komputermu~"

Donghyuck tidak sadar sejak kapan mereka sudah sampai di ruang komputer. Dia segera berbalik menuju komputernya berada, yang lumayan jauh dari posisi komputer Renjun.

Mood-nya membaik tiap bersamaku? Renjun mengulang kata-kata Donghyuck barusan dalam kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Renjun menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Dirasakannya hp-nya yang disimpan di saku celana bergetar. Notifikasi dari Donghyuck.

[Pokoknya kamu wajib membuat Jeno ceria lagi!]  
[Janji? Janji!]

Renjun menggelengkan kepala melihat Donghyuck memutuskan sendiri kalau dia berjanji memenuhi permintaannya yang terkesan samar-samar. Membuat seseorang ceria lagi? Wow, sulit juga. Membuat diri sendiri ceria saja susah, apalagi orang lain?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. saya kaget ada yang berhasil nebak wao wao. Sebenernya sih saya fleksibel banget kalo pairing antara hyung line (kalo anak dream mah fix cuma tiga: NoRen, MarkMin, ChenSung. . .gugat). Lho? Haechan sendirian? Kan sama saya /yey/.

Tapi yah. Saya masukin Taeil di fic ini deket banget sama Haechan kan pasti ada alasannya /kabur. Terus juga ada Taeyong nyamperin Taeil juga bisa diartiin /kabur. (Selamat kepada BlueBerry Jung karena berhasil nebak yeyyeyeyey)

Views menurun tapi tidak apa-apa! Stronyyy! Saya pengen cepet kelarin ini biar bisa lanjut project MarkMin hshshs doakan!


	6. Chapter 5

**[Jeno: Move On]**

 **Rate: T for normalization of same sex relationship**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang sangat langka terjadi sekarang… yah, _well_ , sedang terjadi. Kelas matematika kosong, tanpa guru. Padahal gurunya terbilang tidak pernah izin sepanjang tahun. Tapi guru seperti itu pasti akan tetap meninggalkan tugas untuk kelas 10-1 kerjakan sampai tuntas.

Jaemin menghela napas. Sedari pagi, Jeno sudah menyadari kalau mood Jaemin sepertinya sedang tidak begitu baik tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya –tapi sekarang dia akan bertanya. "Ada apa sih?"

"Mark hyung… akhir-akhir ini menyebalkan."

Ah, masalah romansa.

Ada sedikit rasa nyelekit dalam hati Jeno, tapi dia lumayan suka rasa sakitnya jadi dia bertanya lebih lanjut. Masokis.

"Sebenarnya… bukan masalah besar sih." Jaemin bersungut-sungut. Dia memainkan pena yang bertengger di tangannya. "Hanya saja… hyung sekarang tidak membalas chat-ku dengan emoji…."

Gubrak.

"Apaan sih? Boro-boro besar –masalah saja bukan!" Jeno memutar mata.

"Ih, Jeno anak zaman kapan sih? Sekarang, tuh ya –aku kasih tahu saja, chat dibalas langsung atau tidak itu mempengaruhi tahu!" Jaemin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pas di depan wajah Jeno, mengguruinya. "Apalagi emoji. Itu sudah masuk ke level konten!"

Jeno menyergah kata-kata Jaemin yang dinilainya tidak berpoin. Dia menyesal telah bertanya. Dia berusaha kembali fokus mengerjakan soal yang ditugaskan, menghiraukan kuliah Jaemin tentang pacaran zaman sekarang.

"…aku tahu sih, Mark hyung itu memang pada dasarnya tidak menggunakan emoji di chat –dia baru menggunakannya ketika aku memaksa…," tutur Jaemin. Pandangannya mengawan-awan. "…tapi Jeno juga tidak biasa pakai emoji, tapi kalau membalas private chat-ku pasti pakai emoji!"

Jeno terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya.

Jaemin menatapnya heran. "Kamu kenapa…."

"T-Tidak." Jeno memalingkan muka.

"Ah~ malu ya~ lucu, lucu." Jaemin mengangguk-angguk, sebelum lanjut meledeki Jeno.

.

.

.

"Lah? Demi apa?" Donghyuck membelalakkan mata. " _Anjir,_ serem juga si Jaemin –tunggu, kamu pakai emoji di private chat? Sejak kapan?"

"…sejak aku mengincar Jaemin."

"Selama itu?"

Sekarang sedang waktu istirahat siang. Jeno langsung menuju kelas 10-2 untuk menarik Donghyuck ke manapun asal tidak ada orang. Donghyuck sempat protes karena hari itu adalah hari yang datang sekali dalam sebulan di mana dia sadar diri dengan statusnya sebagai murid, jadi dia tadi sedang mencatat tulisan di papan tulis tapi diinterupsi Jeno yang tanpa babibu langsung menariknya begitu saja.

"Renjun! Nanti aku salin catatanmu ya!" kata-kata terakhir Donghyuck sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari kelas itu. Mereka sudah tidak terlihat dari tempat Renjun duduk, tapi Renjun tetap menjawab dengan kebingungan.

Kembali ke Jeno yang sedang menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kelasnya tadi. Donghyuck sempat bingung kenapa sahabatnya ini senang sekali main perasaan kayak cewek SMP sedang puber.

"Tapi aku juga jadi bingung sih. Sebenarnya, Jaemin itu melakukan hal seperti itu dengan sengaja atau tidak sih? _He's a born playboy, I'll say._ "

"Eh, kamu ngapain?" tanya Jeno ketika Donghyuck mengeluarkan hp-nya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Dia bisa melihat kalau Donghyuck sedang membuka private chat dengan Jaemin.

"Eksperimen."

Jeno tidak mengerti.

"Aku mengiriminya pesan dengan emoji."

"Kamu biasanya tidak pakai emoji kan?"

Donghyuck mengangguk. "Oh, sudah dibalas. Hmm… [Ini bajak ya?:( bajak itu tidak baik. Beda tipis dengan fitnah…]. …aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau apa –tolong."

Donghyuck sibuk membalasi chat Jaemin dengan emoji dan terus tertawa tiap kali Jaemin membalas. Dia lupa dengan Jeno yang sekarang menatap lemah entah pada apa.

"Eh, Donghyuck. Kamu serius tidak mau memberitahuku siapa yang kau maksud waktu itu?" Jeno tidak peduli akan temannya yang sedang asik dengan hp-nya. "…dia anak kelasmu, 'kan?"

Donghyuck berhenti sejenak untuk meletakkan hp-nya untuk menghadapkan posisi duduknya agar berhadapan dengan Jeno. "Kamu masih memikirkan tentang itu?"

"…karena mungkin saja aku bisa lebih mudah lupa kalau aku tahu siapa orang ini."

Donghyuck melengos. "Tuh, 'kan? Cara berpikirnya masih seperti itu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak mau memberitahumu."

Tidak langsung menyerah, Jeno melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang barangkali bisa membuat Donghyuck kelepasan bicara soal apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Marganya, kelasnya, peringkatnya, temannya… apapun itu! Tapi sepertinya maksud Donghyuck merahasiakan identitas orang ini mengukuhkan alam bawah sadarnya sampai-sampai dia benar-benar tidak membocorkan hal apapun yang bersangkutan dengan orang ini.

Jeno mengusak rambutnya frustrasi. "Orang ini siapa sih?! Bikin susah saja!" Jeno merutuki dirinya sendiri dan Donghyuck, yang kini sibuk lagi dengan hp-nya. "Aku harus tanya siapa lagi?! Renjun saja tidak tahu!"

Donghyuck memutar matanya mendengar kata-kata Jeno. "Bodo amat, dah."

.

.

 **Mark**  
[Hyung, soal nomor 16 di halaman 20 itu bagaimana caranya?]

 **Taeil**  
[Di buku yang mana?]

 **Mark**  
[Oh iya. Yang terbitan tahun 2015.]

 **Taeil**  
[Oh… tunggu ya. Aku jelaskan lewat voice note ya.]  
[-voice note-]  
[Jelas tidak?]

 **Mark**  
[Iya, jelas hyung. Terima kasih]

 **Taeil**  
[Tumben kamu tidak bertanya di grup chat]

 **Mark**  
[Haha]  
[Mereka sedang asik mengobrol hyung]  
[Lagipula mereka juga belum sampai materi ini]

 **Taeil**  
[Tapi lebih baik begitu daripada melihat Jaemin dan Jeno mesra-mesraan di grup chat]  
[Tidak, aku tidak iri]

 **Mark**

[Jaemin dan Jeno mesra-mesraan?]

 **Taeil**  
[Iya, kan?]  
[Mereka selalu begitu]

 **Mark**  
[…kapan?]

 **Taeil**  
[Kemarin?]  
[…kok entah kenapa, aku merasa aku salah ngomong ya]

 **Mark**  
[…Jaemin itu pacarku]

 **Taeil**

[….]  
[..maaf]

.

.

.

Entah kenapa, hari itu Donghyuck sudah berada di sekolah 30 menit sebelum bel masuk. Mungkin karena dia masih dalam mode sadar diri?

Tapi yang pasti dia sedikit menyesali ketidakbiasaannya ini, karena jam segini, Jaemin juga sudah ada di sekolah. Dia boleh saja adalah pembangkang aturan, tapi Jaemin juga… apa namanya? _Morning person_?

Jaemin menghadang Donghyuck yang baru akan berjalan melewati kelas matematika 1 yang sedang ditempati kelas 10-1 pada jam pertama hari ini, menuju kelas Bahasa inggris 2 yang berjarak tiga kelas dari sana.

"Ih, apaan sih? Pagi-pagi sudah mau ribut?"

"Galak amat~ dengar nih, kabar terbaru~" Jaemin berloncat-loncat kecil mengikuti Donghyuck yang tetap berjalan mengabaikan Jaemin. Donghyuck sudah tidak ingin melihat wajahnya setelah kemarin seharian chat dengannya untuk urusan yang sangat tidak berfaedah.

"Dengarkan ya Lee Donghyuck!" Jaemin berdeham. "Mark hyung cemburu sama Jeno!"

Donghyuck hampir terpeleset mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jaemin dengan begitu nyaringnya. Dia tidak salah dengar? "Cemburu sama Jeno?! Kok bisa?!"

Jaemin kemudian menjelaskan dengan rinci bagaimana Mark tadi malam langsung mengirim chat padanya. [Aku tahu kamu dekat dengan Jeno, tapi Taeil hyung sampai mengira kamu pacaran dengannya lho].

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa begitu dicintai~ ya, aku sekarang 150% yakin Mark hyung masih sayang padaku walaupun tanpa emoji."

Donghyuck menganga, tidak menyadari Jaemin yang sudah berbalik menuju kelasnya, masih dengan meloncat-loncat senang. Pening, adalah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Sudah cukup dengan mendengar rajukan Jeno kemarin dan rentetan tuduhan fitnah di chat dengan Jaemin. Sekarang Taeil hyung juga sudah menambah kemumetan otaknya.

"Dokter cinta ini butuh istirahat…."

.

.

.

Hari jumat sudah tiba. Sebenarnya, hari itu dibagi menjadi pagi, siang, sore, lalu malam kan? Tapi langsung percepat ke sore yuk, waktu di mana Renjun sekarang sudah berada di perpustakaan dekat sekolah. Iya, pada pagi dan siang, yang terjadi hanyalah grup chat kelompok belajarnya ramai karena Taeil tiba-tiba mengganti tempat janjiannya menjadi perpustakaan yang dekat dengan sekolah murid-muridnya itu. Walaupun jadi lebih jauh dari kampusnya, tapi suasananya lebih kondusif dan sisi baiknya adalah perpustakaan ini tidak terlalu keras dalam peraturan 'dilarang berisik'-nya.

Ini pertama kalinya Renjun mengunjungi kawasan itu. Dia celingak-celinguk mencari barangkali salah satu temannya ada di sana. Dia sudah bertanya di grup chat, tapi yang membalas hanya Taeil. [Aku baru keluar dari kampus. Maaf ya, aku bakal telat].

"Renjun."

Renjun menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia tersenyum lega melihat Jeno yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membalas pesanku di grup?" Renjun bersungut-sungut. Dia mencebikkan bibir melihat Jeno jelas-jelas menggenggam hp-nya.

"Soalnya aku tadi sudah melihatmu sebelum ada notifikasi chat –maaf," kata Jeno, sambil memberikan gestur untuk masuk duluan ke perpustakaan. Renjun menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Mark hyung ada latihan basket dulu. Dia bakal ikut latihannya setengah jam. Jaemin menunggunya. Donghyuck… ke mana ya? Aku belum melihatnya. Dia tidak membalas chat-ku."

Renjun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia penasaran dengan kakak kelasnya yang bernama Mark ini. Sejak kemarin, dia sebenarnya sudah berusaha mencari-cari Mark saat istirahat, tapi dia tidak terlalu melihatnya walaupun Donghyuck sudah menunjukkan yang mana.

Mereka langsung menempati meja baca yang disediakan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Memang, sudah seharusnya mereka tidak mengobrol di perpustakaan.

Jeno bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Mau lihat-lihat sampai mereka datang?" bisiknya, berharap dia tidak mendapat teguran dari penjaga perpustakaan. Renjun mengangguk sebelum ikut berdiri dan mengikuti ke mana Jeno melangkah.

Renjun menengadahkan kepala melihat rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Seperti yang diharapkan dari perpustakaan –koleksi bukunya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dia terus berjalan dengan kepala tertadah ke atas, hingga akhirnya menubruk Jeno yang tidak lagi berjalan. Dia sudah berhenti melihat salah satu rak.

Renjun langsung membekap mulutnya yang tadi sedikit tersapu pada… telinga Jeno, mungkin? Jeno juga langsung memegangi telinganya. "Hati-hati, Renjun…." Jeno menahan tawa geli. Tidak begitu suka dengan tawanya, Renjun memukul main-main pundak Jeno –tapi Renjun juga menyunggingkan senyum, menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya yang manis.

"Ehem." Jeno dan Renjun langsung mengecilkan suara begitu mendengar suara dehaman dari penjaga perpustakaan.

Renjun yang malu langsung berlalu melewatinya. Jeno masih menahan tawa.

Langkah Renjun terhenti ketika dia melihat jejeran novel Sherlock Holmes. Dia… bukan, dia bukan pembaca Sherlock Holmes. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya –dia sering mendengar soal Sherlock Holmes, tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apapun selain soal dia adalah tokoh detektif yang sangat terkenal. Dia entah kenapa merasakan kagum ketika melihat jejeran buku dengan label Sherlock Holmes besar-besar. Entah kenapa sangat enak dipandang mata.

Ketika dia tanpa sengaja menengadahkan kepala lagi, matanya menangkap pinggiran buku yang bertuliskan ' _The Hunchback of Notredame_ '. Dia ingat pernah menonton animasi dengan judul yang sama, jadi dia ingin coba membacanya. Tapi… ah, bukunya tinggi sekali. Tidak juga sih. Terlalu tinggi untuk dia gapai, tapi terlalu rendah untuk menggunakan tangga yang beroda itu, yang tidak Renjun ketahui namanya.

Masih berkeinginan membaca buku itu, Renjun kemudian mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk berjinjit dan mengulurkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hnngggh….!" Renjun mengerang. Dia masih tidak cukup tinggi untuk mencapai posisi buku itu. "…Se..dikit…la…!" dia kesal dengan jarak yang sebenarnya tinggal sedikit sampai jarinya dapat meraih buku itu. Instingnya mengatakan, dengan sedikit loncatan, buku itu bisa dia dapatkan –dan akhirnya dia berusaha meloncat, tapi ternyata tidak berjalan mulus karena jadinya dia malah kehilangan keseimbangan.

Untung saja Renjun tidak sampai jatuh tersungkur di lantai yang beralas karpet tebal karena tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu dipapah temannya yang berambut hitam itu. Jeno.

"Kamu ngapain sih… nih." Jeno menyerahkan buku yang daritadi membuatnya berjinjit-jinjit tidak membuahkan hasil. Jeno mengambilkan buku itu untuknya dengan satu tangan, lalu tangan yang lainnya masih mendekap tubuh Renjun dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Renjun tidak menjawab. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan itu membuat Jeno mengernyitkan alis. "Bukan yang ini?" dia jadi mengira dia salah mengambil buku.

Matanya ia kerjapkan berkali-kali ketika Jeno melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Renjun. "Eh, b-benar kok… yang ini. Terima kasih."

Jeno menghela napas. "Ya sudah, ayo balik. Donghyuck tadi baru membalas. Dia katanya sudah dekat sini."

Renjun hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kepala dan langkahnya terasa begitu ringan. Begitu ringan sampai dia jatuh –kali ini benar-benar menyentuh lantai tanpa ada yang menahan. Terima kasih pada karpet tebal yang sudah meminimalisasi rasa sakitnya sampai tingkat 0.

Jeno berbalik melihat Renjun yang terjatuh. "Kok jatuh sih? Tidak ada apa-apa di sini…." Jeno mengulurkan tangan pada Renjun, membantunya berdiri. Jeno menyadari saja kalau Renjun jadi… tidak begitu fokus. "Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa...," jawab Renjun pelan, tapi segera memalingkan muka dari Jeno.

Jeno tidak terlalu percaya itu, tapi dia tidak memaksa. Jadi dia hanya terus berjalan menuntun Renjun –masih dengan tangan yang bertaut.

Renjun memegangi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. _'…tadi itu apa ya?'_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. ini teenlit atau apa sih. Ini lama2 saya bikin naskah sinetron s*ctv dah

Yang gak sabar ff ini selesai mohon bersabar uwu;;; kita BARU MAU masuk ke inti hahahahHHAHAHhhaH

Saya mau nanya dongg bedanya hurt/comfort sama angst apa ya? Saya nyari di thread2 pada bilangnya kalo angst itu ada yang meninggal :/ apa saya harus membunuh salah satu karakter biar ff nya bisa dikasih genre angst?


	7. Chapter 6

**[Jeno: Move On]**

 **Rate: T for normalization of same sex relationship**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeno risih.

Donghyuck lebih risih.

Mark paling risih.

Jaemin? Jaemin yang bikin risih. Secara, dia terus-terusan menempel pada Jeno.

Iya, mereka sudah memulai belajar kelompoknya dengan anggota lengkap. Taeil, yang awalnya bilang akan datang telat malah sampai lebih dulu daripada Donghyuck. Lho? Bukannya Donghyuck sampai duluan? Kan katanya sudah dekat pas Jeno masih keliling melihat-lihat. Iya sih, tapi ternyata Donghyuck sempat putar balik gara-gara merasa ada barangnya yang jatuh. Jadilah dia sampai berbarengan Taeil.

"Jadi… ada pertanyaan mengenai virus?" Taeil menanyakan pertanyaan klasik di kalangan para pengajar. Jaemin mengangkat tangan. "Ya, Jaemin?"

"Jadi virus ada yang menguntungkan ya?" tanya Jaemin. Taeil mengangguk tapi kemudian merasa tidak enak melihat muka Jaemin yang sepertinya belum selesai dengan kata-katanya. "Virus merah jambu termasuk yang menguntungkan, kan? Soalnya aku jadi merasa senang sekali kalau kena virus yang itu~"

Yha. Taeil mengangguk lemah, lalu langsung disela Donghyuck. "Kamu setelah ini nggak boleh ngomong lagi sampai pulang ya, Jaem."

Jaemin mengerang. "Bercanda ih!" bibirnya dimajukan. Dia kemudian menengok ke Jeno yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Tapi memang bikin senang, kan? Kata Jeno bagaimana?" tubuhnya dia condongkan ke arah Jeno, yang membuat Jeno sedikit salah tingkah.

"Jaem." Suara Mark yang duduk di seberang Jaemin. "Kamu mengganggu Jeno."

"Hm?" Jaemin hanya melirikkan mata ke arah Mark. "Hyung ngomong apa sih? Jeno tidak merasa terganggu, kok. Iya kan?"

Jeno menelan ludah. Dia daritadi berusaha melemparkan pandangannya ke manapun asal bukan sebelah kirinya, Jaemin. Tapi kalau terus ditempeli seperti itu, ujung-ujungnya pasti juga akan melihat. Dia melihat dari ekor matanya, wajah Jaemin yang terlihat sangat menikmati apapun yang sekarang dia lakukan.

Manis. Cantik. Tapi dia juga merasa kesal karena sepertinya dia berhasil membayangkan apa yang kira-kira direncanakan Jaemin dengan menempelinya seperti ini.

"Jeno." Taeil memanggilnya. Jeno menyahut. "Apa yang mungkin menyebabkan terjadinya perubahan subtipe virus demam berdarah yang menyerang manusia?"

Waduh. Dikasih soal nih? Kening mereka mengerut semua mendengar soal tadi. Malah sepertinya mereka tidak begitu mendengarnya.

"Itu apa, hyung…." Jeno tersenyum bingung.

"Tidak tahu? Biasanya kamu cepat mengerti. Mungkin kamu kurang mengerti kalau duduknya tidak di sebelahku. Sini, tukar dengan Mark." Taeil menepuk punggung Mark yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Mark sempat kaget juga, tapi hanya menurut ketika dia melihat Taeil seperti menatapnya minta maaf.

Oh, dia sedang menebus dosa.

Jaemin mengeluh ketika Jeno dengan sedikit kaget dan bingung mulai beranjak bertukar tempat duduk dengan Mark. "Taeil hyung mah curang!"

"Curang apanya…."

Jeno menghela napas ketika akhirnya tidak dijadikan objek tempel-tempelan Jaemin lagi, juga ketika dia lihat Mark perlahan menggeser tempat duduknya jadi lebih dekat ke Donghyuck daripada ke Jaemin.

Oh, iya. Dia tadi duduk di sebelah kiri Donghyuck. Jeno bisa melihat tampang Donghyuck setelah baru saja berpindah tempat, jadi menyerong. Tampangnya… seperti memperhatikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berada di depannya. Oh, haruskah dikatakannya seseorang? Seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kiri Taeil, yang jelas bukan Jeno?

.

.

"Kamu diam saja tadi."

"Eh?"

Jeno sekarang sedang mengikuti Donghyuck yang tadi izin mau cari minum. Berada di dalam perpustakaan lama-lama membuat Donghyuck tidak nyaman. Berkali-kali dia mendapat dehaman dari penjaga perpustakaan, padahal yang memulai berisik itu Jaemin, tapi entah kenapa pak penjaga selalu berdeham pas sekali ketika Donghyuck yang sedang bicara. Kesal juga dia jadinya. Donghyuck buru-buru minta keluar dari sana ketika Taeil bilang 'kita coba _post test_ ya', yang lalu juga disusul Jeno.

"Aku diam? Aku justru kena marah terus!" Donghyuck membantah.

"Kamu diam waktu aku disuruh pindah tempat duduk sama hyung."

Aah. Maksudnya begitu. Donghyuck mengusap tengkuknya, menimang-nimang antara bohong atau menutup-nutupi saja –keduanya tak jauh berbeda. Tapi dia pikir lagi, dia merasa tak akan dapat jawaban kalau hanya dia yang pusing. "Nggak– aku cuma merasa… Renjun tadi sedikit aneh. Aku nggak yakin juga sebenarnya."

Jeno berdecak, mengingat sesuatu. "Iya, iya. Aku juga merasa begitu."

"Kamu juga?"

Jeno mengangguk. "Tapi dia mulai anehnya tidak dari sebelum ini. Maksudku, pas tadi hanya ada aku dan dia, dia masih biasa saja."

Donghyuck mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. Langkah mereka sampai terhenti, karena Jeno juga berhenti kalau Donghyuck berhenti. Jeno kan hanya mengekori.

"Kamu melakukan apa padanya, Jeno…." Donghyuck menatap Jeno dengan ada sedikit rasa tidak hormat. "Awas kamu kalau melakukan yang aneh-aneh padanya."

"Tidak, ih. Eh, iya. Kok kamu jadi dekat sama dia sih?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidiki. "Kemarin, kamu minta salin catatan."

"Biasa saja." Donghyuck mulai berjalan lagi. "Cuma ya, memang, aku akhir-akhir ini jadi sering duduk semeja dengan dia."

Tidak begitu dibalas oleh Jeno, karena Jeno hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang garis besarnya, dia tidak terlalu mengira Donghyuck akan menjawab begitu. Baru berjalan sebentar, Donghyuck sudah memukul pelan lengan Jeno. "Tuh, kan! Omongannya ke mana-mana!"

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Kamu tadi belum cerita Renjun anehnya gara-gara apa!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku tadi sudah bilang, kan?" Jeno mengedikkan bahu, tidak terima. Dia kan tadi memang ingin tahu kenapa Donghyuck memanggil Renjun untuk minta catatan dengan gaya yang seperti sudah berteman dekat lama. "Pokoknya, dia terlihat tidak begitu fokus." Donghyuck tidak mengerti. "Tidak fokus… hmm… itu lho –padahal tidak ada apa-apa, tapi dia tiba-tiba jatuh."

"Jeno." Jeno menyahut. "Bisa nggak sih kamu cerita yang urut sedikit? Kesal juga lama-lama."

Jeno menonjok lengan Donghyuck main-main. "Nih, dengar ya. Kan yang pertama sampai di sana baru aku dan Renjun. Karena bosan, aku mengajaknya lihat-lihat. Saat itu, dia biasa saja," jelas Jeno, tapi terhenti dulu karena mereka sudah berhenti di suatu franchise minuman dekat sini. Mereka memesan minum untuk masing-masing saja, karena kalaupun mereka memesankan untuk teman-temannya yang masih di perpustakaan, mereka juga tidak bisa membawa minumannya masuk ke dalam.

"Terus?"

"Sampai mana tadi ya? Oh, iya. Kan aku lagi baca-baca buku yang isinya bukti-bukti kesalahan teori evolusi–…"

" _Begaya_."

"—biarin. Terus, aku dengar suara Renjun rada aneh. Pas kulihat, dia sedang berjinjit, mau mengambil buku di rak atas. Aku berjalan ke dekatnya, mau mengambilkan karena yaa aku kan lebih tinggi. Tapi lalu dia masih dengan posisi berjinjit, tiba-tiba loncat –oleng, jadi kutahan."

Donghyuck mangut-mangut. "Terus? Belum selesai kan?" dia masih belum mendapatkan bayangannya.

"Sudah sih. Aku hanya mengambilkan bukunya, lalu tiba-tiba dia sudah bengong-bengong."

Donghyuck mengerang. Dia masih belum mengerti apa yang membuat Renjun jadi aneh, padahal dia kira dia akan dapat jawabannya setelah mendengarkan cerita Jeno yang sudah lebih lama bersama Renjun hari itu. Donghyuck mulai takut kalau-kalau ada penunggu perpustakaan yang mengganggu Renjun.

Ya, kalau saja cerita Jeno bisa jadi lebih lengkap, lebih rinci lagi. Paling tidak, seharusnya Jeno cerita bagaimana dia menuntun Renjun balik ke meja tempat mereka menaruh tas dengan Jeno berjalan di depan dan Renjun di belakang –lalu jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang bergandengan.

.

.

Tidak terasa ternyata besok pekan ujian sudah mulai. Pekan yang menjadi alasan utama kelompok belajarnya bisa terbentuk. Jeno yang sedari pagi hingga malam berkutat di meja belajar kini sedang sibuk meregangkan tubuh. Pegal juga duduk lama-lama dengan keadaan kepalanya dipusingkan dengan soal-soal yang tak kira-kira susahnya.

Ada segaris senyum tipis pada wajahnya. Dia lega pikirannya sudah tidak terlalu didominasi Jaemin, walaupun baru dua hari sejak dia diberi ujian mental dengan Jaemin terus-terusan menempelinya. Jeno sudah sedikit menyerah mencaritahu identitas dari orang yang dimaksud Donghyuck, jadi dia merasa membaik ketika memikirkan bagaimana pikirannya sekarang sudah sangat fokus untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus pada semester pertama ini.

Tiba-tiba hapenya berbunyi. Ada telpon. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika melihat nama siapa yang tertera pada layar panggilan. Jaemin.

Jeno pasti akan mengangkatnya, tapi dia menghabiskan beberapa saat mengira-ngira kenapa dia menelponnya malam-malam.

"Halo?" Jeno mengangkat telponnya. Tidak ada suara dari seberang, membuatnya bingung sendiri. "Jaemin?"

Jeno merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar ada suara sesenggukan dari Jaemin. "Jaemin? Ada apa? Hei, jawablah!"

" _Jeno…,"_ panggil Jaemin. Suaranya serak. _"Bagaimana ini..?"_

"A-ada apa? Kamu menangis?"

" _A-Aku hanya bercanda kemarin… aku hanya ingin mengerjai hyung, tapi sepertinya aku kelewatan…."_ Jaemin kemudian menceritakan bagaimana dia ingin membuat Mark makin cemburu dengan cara dia terus mendekat pada Jeno kemarin. Dan Jeno juga sudah menduga begitu. Itulah kenapa dia merasa tidak begitu senang waktu itu. Dia tahu cara berpikir Jaemin yang simpel. _"…aku membuat hyung marah… dia tidak membalas pesanku sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sekalinya dia membalas, benar-benar singkat."_

Jeno menghela napas. "…dia marah." Dia kemudian minta maaf ketika mendengar Jaemin makin terisak. "Minta maaf padanya. Masih belum terlambat," ujarnya. "dia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

Ada rasa sakit ketika dia menyuruh Jaemin minta maaf. Dia merasa begitu menyedihkan harus menjadi penengah antara mereka berdua.

Kenapa Jaemin harus menelponnya sekarang? Dia baru saja merasa senang karena akhirnya merasakan ada perkembangan yang nyata dalam usahanya melupakan orang yang disukainya sejak SMP itu. Jeno membenci dirinya yang mulai goyah hanya dari satu deringan telpon.

Bukan. Bukan hanya satu deringan telpon. Tapi juga suara isakannya.

"… _kalau dia tidak mau memaafkanku?"_

Hari sudah malam. Jeno pernah mendengar jika orang akan jauh lebih jujur pada malam hari karena lelah. Dia takut jika ini terus berlanjut… pikirannya yang lelah sehabis belajar dan yang sedari tadi berteriak menyuruhnya memanfaatkan kesempatan maha jarang ada ini mengambil alih.

" _Jeno?"_ tak ada jawaban dari Jeno, membuat Jaemin bingung.

"…kalau begitu, kamu bisa denganku…."

Jeno tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang sudah dikuncinya rapat-rapat agar tidak pernah keluar.

" _..Jeno..?!"_

"…!" Dia segera menangkupkan mulutnya, merutuki kebodohannya. "M-Maaf! Lupakan saja!" sambungan terputus, meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih bingung dengan kata-kata Jeno yang bisa didengarnya sangat jelas tadi.

Tidak terasa ternyata besok pekan ujian sudah mulai. Ujian sekolah dan lagi-lagi ujian yang sudah dia tempuh dari ketika dia melihat teman dekatnya dengan cara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. makasih yaa yang udah jelasin soal angst sama hurt comfort~~ uwu yang gak ngerti genre-genrean… ayo kita tos wkkwkwk. Dan apakah saya bakal bikin ini angst atau hurt? Hmm gimana ya. Tapi kayaknya gak sih saya gak jago bikin yang sedih2 huhu. saya awalnya nanya buat siap-siap kenalan sama para awak kapal markmin tapi gak jadi deh. Genre drama lagi sajo.

Doain saya dapet SNMPTN jadi biar saya gak usah nyiapin SBMPTN terus bisa buruan garap markmin yha

Promosi lagi ahh. Baca 'Sebulan' yaw~

Makasih yang udah baca dan review dan fav dan follow segala macemnyaaa, baik di 'Jeno: Move On' maupun 'Sebulan'~~~ uwu

Soal ada tidaknya sequel buat 'Sebulan'… saya… tidak tau. Saya sendiri gak ngerti sebenernya Renjun-nya itu gimana. Saya gak mikir mateng-mateng buat nulis itu.

p.s. saya seneng liat reviewnya yang bilang suka karakternya Renjun tapi Jeno digoblok-goblokin wkwkwkwkk. Kalian dabest.


	8. Chapter 7

**[Jeno: Move On]**

 **Rate: T for normalization of same sex relationship**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeno tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

"… _kalau begitu, kau bisa denganku…"_

" _Jeno?!"_

Masih diingatnya jelas bagaimana suara Jaemin terdengar meninggi, tidak percaya. Sedikit menorehkan luka pada hatinya jika membayangkan bagaimana wajah Jaemin ketika mendengarnya berkata demikian. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, dia ingin saja membolos, menghindari Jaemin. Tapi ujian semester hari itu baru saja dimulai. Dia tidak mau kalau harus ikut susulan. Apalagi dia juga sudah belajar keras.

Dia sedikit berharap dia tidak akan ditempatkan di kelas ujian yang sama dengan Jaemin. Tapi lalu dia ingat kalau nomor absen mereka berdekatan. Dia pasti akan ditempatkan di kelas yang sama.

"Semoga tidak sebelahan…." Kali ini doanya dikabulkan. Dia tidak bersebelahan dengan Jaemin, karena memang teman setingkat tidak ditempatkan bersebelahan.

Dia menghela napas lega kalau mengingat kelas ujian ditentukan berdasarkan absen, tingkat, dan jurusan. Kelas 10 belum melakukan penjurusan, jadi hanya dibedakan menjadi kelas angka. Walau begitu, 10-1 dimasukkan ke kategori jurusan IPA, jadi di kelasnya, akan ada kakak tingkat 11 jurusan IPS, lalu tingkat 12 jurusan IPA.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan lega? Mark kelas 11 IPA-1. Alhasil, kelas Jeno tidak akan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan kelas Mark.

Jeno sekarang sedang berusaha mempersiapkan lagi materi ujian jam pertama, tapi konsentrasinya buyar begitu dia melihat Jaemin berada di dua barisan sebelah kirinya, di bagian belakang. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Jaemin menghindari kontak mata.

Jeno kemudian baru bisa kembali fokus membaca kilat setelah mencoba berkali-kali. Itupun waktu sudah menunjukkan bel masuk berbunyi kurang dari semenit lagi.

Pelajaran pertama kewarganegaraan. Dia tidak begitu menyukai pelajaran ini saat SMP, tapi sekarang dia sudah lumayan menyukainya karena gurunya sekarang membuat soal ulangan dengan begitu mudah dan bahkan ada motif di LJK-nya.

Jeno bersyukur tempat duduknya tidak berada di barisan belakang. Kemungkinan besarnya, Jeno akan sedikit-sedikit melirik punggung Jaemin jika dia duduk di sebelah belakangnya.

Pelajaran setelahnya adalah matematika. Dia kurang suka pelajaran ini. Kepalanya cepat pusing melihat banyak angka, dan tulisan tangannya menjadi sedikit lebih jelek ketika menulis angka. Tapi dia suka kimia. Dia menunggu hari kamis, di mana pelajarannya adalah kimia.

Ah iya. Dia ingat. Sebelum ini, dia pernah diminta bantuan Jaemin untuk membantunya belajar kimia. Sebelum ini itu tepatnya kapan? Ketika Jaemin harus remidi ulangan kimia. Jaemin waktu itu merengek karena dia merasa otaknya benar-benar tidak cukup memadai untuk mengerti penjelasan baik dari gurunya maupun buku-buku pelajarannya. Terlalu melangit, katanya. Jadi, dia langsung meminta Jeno untuk mengajarinya kalau ujian sudah dekat.

Dia masih ingat tidak ya? Toh, jadinya dia diajari Taeil.

Jeno mengusap wajahnya. Harusnya dia hanya fokus pada soal matematikanya sekarang.

"Lima menit lagi, LJK-nya saya ambil," kata pengawas ujian kelasnya. Masih ada kira-kira lima soal yang belum dia kerjakan sama sekali. Dia lupa rumusnya, dan dia juga sudah menyerah mengingat. Jadilah dia asal menghitamkan bulatan LJK.

Jeno buru-buru akan meninggalkan kelas, ingin segera menemui entah Donghyuck atau Renjun atau siapapun. Tapi niatannya harus dibatalkan karena Jaemin sudah lebih dulu menghadangnya di koridor. Iya ya. Jaemin cepat kalau mengerjakan fisika atau matematika.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Jaemin, menatap lurus pada Jeno.

"…mau cari ruang ujian Donghyuck."

"Aku mau bicara dulu."

"S-soal apa?" Jeno mengedarkan pandangannya. "Aku buru-buru."

"Soal kata-katamu di telepon."

Jeno menelan ludah. Ya pasti memang Jaemin ingin membicarakan itu. Harusnya dia sudah siap mental kalau mengingat Jaemin memang lebih suka langsung bertanya saja pada orangnya jika punya masalah –pengecualian jika orangnya adalah Mark.

Kalau sudah begini sih, apa boleh buat.

"Lho? Kamu serius memikirkan itu? Kan aku sudah bilang, lupakan saja." Jeno berdalih. "Kemarin…aku terbawa suasana."

Jaemin menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Maksudmu?"

Jeno menarik napas dalam-dalam. "…aku baru ditolak," jawabnya. Dapat dirasakannya tangannya mulai berkeringat. "…maaf, bukan maksudku menjadikanmu pelampiasan atau apa. Tapi aku sempat terpikir mungkin saja… situasinya sedang menuntunku atau… yah seperti itulah."

Mata Jaemin terbuka lebar.

"…jadi pokoknya, aku kemarin tidak serius." Jeno menambahkan. Dia kemudian meminta Jaemin untuk kali ini benar-benar melupakan kata-kata bodohnya malam sebelumnya. Dibalas dengan anggukan dari Jaemin.

Jaemin mengajak Jeno untuk jalan ke depan gerbang, sekalian pulang. "Oh, iya. Kamu mau ketemu Donghyuck, ya? Kalau begitu tidak jadi."

"Tidak, aku pulang saja. Donghyuck baru membalas chat-ku. Katanya dia mau ke rumah Taeil hyung." Dan jadilah mereka berjalan berdua ke gerbang yang kalau dari gedung kelas lumayan jauh. Cukup jauh sampai Jaemin bisa menyempatkan bertanya beberapa hal.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu sedang suka seseorang," kata Jaemin, dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Sepertinya dia memang percaya penjelasan Jeno tadi. "Kamu sekarang main rahasia ya? Menyebalkan."

Jeno tertawa pelan. "…aku tidak suka membicarakan hal yang sudah jelas tidak bisa diharapkan."

Pukulan ringan mendarat pada lengan Jeno. "Jangan menyerah dong!" Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kamu sahabatku. Aku bisa menjamin, orang sebaik kamu pasti juga bisa mendapatkan orang yang sama baiknya."

Jangan menyerah, katanya. Jeno tidak tahu harus merasakan apa mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jaemin. "…aku ragu soal itu." Dan lagi-lagi Jaemin memukulnya, tapi kali ini di punggung.

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih ya," kata Jaemin lagi. "Aku sudah minta maaf pada hyung semalam, setelah meneleponmu. Jujur saja, aku… bingung gara-gara kata-katamu kemarin. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menelepon hyung dan hyung juga langsung mengangkat. Kujelaskan padanya kalau aku hanya bercanda dan aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Lalu hyung bilang dia sudah memaafkanku, hanya saja dia bingung bagaimana harus bicara padaku seolah tidak ada apa-apa. …pokoknya sih, kami baikan dan itu karena kamu. Terima kasih."

Senyum terus menghiasi wajah Jaemin, yang kalau Jeno perhatikan, dia terlihat begitu hati-hati memilih kata. Takut, salah-salah, ceritanya sedikit berubah.

Jeno hanya membalas ucapan terima kasihnya seadanya, sebelum mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan tak jauh dari gerbang. Napas dibuangnya keras. Dia jadi tidak ingin pulang. Pelajaran besok adalah Bahasa Inggris dan sosiologi. Bukan sombong atau apa, tapi Jeno merasa aman-aman saja jika saat ini dia tidak langsung pulang dan mampir-mampir dulu untuk memperbaiki mood-nya.

Jeno asal melangkah. Dia hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya menuntunnya. Pikirannya kini hanya sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sempat berpikir barangkali kesempatannya untuk memutar balik situasi akhirnya datang. Merebut Jaemin dari Mark ketika mereka sedang bertengkar? Apa dia bisa menjadi lebih menyedihkan dari ini?

Bruk!

Jeno bertabrakan dengan siapapun yang tiba-tiba berjalan dari belokan sebelah kanan Jeno. Tidak sampai jatuh, tapi Jeno lumayan kaget, mengingat dia daritadi hanya berjalan sambil menunduk. "M-Maaf…—Renjun?"

Bisa dikenalinya dengan cepat orang yang baru saja ia tabrak. Rambut orange nya benar-benar membuatnya mudah untuk dikenali.

Renjun refleks mengalihkan muka, sambil minta maaf. "Maaf, aku tadi buru-buru…."

"Tidak apa, tapi kenapa buru-buru?"

"Aku mau balik ke sekolah. Kartu ujianku tertinggal di meja." Jeno mengangguk. Dia memang tadi sempat memikirkan kenapa dia bisa berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Renjun sampai tertabrak. Kalau memang dia ingin pulang, harusnya dia jalan searah dengan Jeno yang berjalan menjauhi sekolah.

"…aku duluan ya," kata Renjun, tapi kemudian matanya melihat sepatu Jeno karena terus-terusan menghindari kontak mata. "…tali sepatumu lepas."

"Oh? Sejak kapan ya? Untung aku tidak menginjaknya." Jeno merunduk dan mengikat kembali sepatunya. Padahal daritadi dia berjalan sambil menunduk, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Renjun baru saja akan benar-benar pergi kali ini, tapi ditahan Jeno. Jeno bilang padanya, kalau kartu ujian aman-aman saja kalaupun ditinggal di meja, karena selama ujian, tidak akan ada orang yang akan menyentuh meja ujian orang lain. Tidak seperti pada saat pekan-pekan belajar biasa, saat di mana jika barang tertinggal di satu kelas, bisa diperkirakan besoknya barang itu sudah hilang. "Hampir setengah dari anak kelas ujianku meninggalkan kartunya di meja –termasuk aku."

Renjun mengangguk paham. "Begitu ya… baguslah." Berarti dia tidak harus balik ke sekolah.

Mereka kemudian sedikit mengobrol setelah duduk di bangku sekitar itu. Jeno mulai menyadari kalau Renjun sepertinya memperhatikannya. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Renjun balik bertanya, membuat Jeno bertanya maksudnya. "Kamu terlihat… sedih."

Jeno mengerjapkan matanya. Padahal dia merasa sudah lebih baik setelah mengobrol dengan Renjun, entah tentang apa. "…kelihatan?" Jeno menangkupkan wajahnya. Renjun bertanya lagi padanya ada apa.

Jeno menjelaskan padanya bagaimana dia membuat kesalahan fatal kemarin –mengatakan sesuatu dengan niat merebut pacar temannya sendiri yang sedang berselisih. Dia sudah pernah menceritakan pada Renjun tentang perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, jadi dia lebih fokus menceritakan bagaimana dia berhasil kabur dari situasi di mana salah sedikit saja, dia tidak akan bisa berteman lagi dengan orang yang disukainya ini.

Selama mendengarkan, Renjun terus-terusan menatap tanah, seolah langit ataupun wajah Jeno kalah indah untuk dilihat. Ada perasaan yang campur aduk mendengar Jeno sedang berkeluh kesah.

"…tapi aku juga sebenarnya senang, mungkin," tambahnya, membuat Renjun mengangkat pandangannya. "Kalau saja aku tidak kelepasan bicara, mungkin sampai saat ini, orang itu tidak akan pernah melihat kea rah orang sepertiku." Dia senang, karena dengan Jaemin ingin mengajaknya bicara pastilah karena Jaemin mengira dia benar-benar menyukainya dan Jaemin merasa harus memberi jawaban. "Tapi sekarang, semuanya kembali seperti semula."

Renjun diam sebentar sebelum menuturkan bagaimana dia tidak suka cara bicara Jeno. "Aku tidak punya pengalaman jadi aku tidak tahu harus membantumu dengan cara apa… tapi jangan bicara hal seperti 'orang sepertiku'. Aku… tidak suka mendengarnya."

Jeno tertawa pelan, sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata Renjun. Intinya, dia dimarahi. "Iya, maaf ya. Aku juga tidak mengira, aku bisa jatuh sampai serendah ini hanya gara-gara perasaanku tak berbalas." Jeno tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan. Aku merasa lebih baik."

Renjun tersenyum. Baru kali ini dia melihat Jeno murung seperti kata Donghyuck sebelum ini. Ada perasaan yang mengganggunya ketika dia tahu Jeno masih memikirkan soal orang yang disukainya ini, tapi yang pasti, Renjun senang bisa berada di sebelah Jeno.

Oh, iya. Donghyuck.

"Apa kamu sering bicara tentang ini dengan Donghyuck?" tanya Renjun, tiba-tiba teringat dengan teman sekelasnya yang berbeda kelas ujian.

"Biasanya iya, tapi kurasa aku tidak akan cerita lagi soal ini padanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkannya. Dia pasti sudah capek dan tidak ingin mendengarku meributkan hal yang itu-itu saja tiap harinya."

Donghyuck merasa capek direpotkan? Mungkin iya, tapi Renjun ingin membantahnya. "Itu tidak benar. Capek mungkin saja, tapi bukan berarti dia jadi tidak ingin direpotkan olehmu. Donghyuck itu sangat peduli padamu, asal kau tahu."

"Oh ya?" Jeno tertawa renyah, tidak begitu percaya. Renjun yang sedang _ngedumel_ lucu juga.

Renjun mengangguk mantap. "Dia tahu kalau kamu sedih soal orang yang kamu suka tidak begitu menganggapmu, jadi dia minta aku membuatmu kembali ceria lagi. Aku masih menyimpan chat-nya. Lihat saja kalau tidak percaya." Dia merogoh kantung celananya, yang seingatnya, dia terakhir menyimpan hapenya di sana.

Renjun sibuk mencari-cari pesan yang sudah tertelan pesan-pesan barunya, mengingat chat itu sudah dari beberapa hari lalu dan akhir-akhir ini, mereka jadi sering chat –walaupun kebanyakan, hanya soal Donghyuck minta salin catatan.

"Nih." Renjun memberi lihat pada Jeno ketika sudah berhasil dia temukan pesannya.

Jeno membacanya sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. "…kenapa Donghyuck bicara begitu?"

"Karena dia peduli padamu."

Jeno menggeleng. "Bukan, maksudku… kenapa dia berkata begitu pada _mu_?"

Hening.

Iya, Renjun tidak begitu mempertanyakan itu sebelumnya. Dia menempelkan telunjuknya di sudut bibir, berpikir. "…kenapa ya?"

.

.

"Hah?" Jeno ragu dia mendengar pertanyaan teman sekelasnya dengan benar tadi. "Bisa diulang?"

Orang itu mendengus. "Iya, hubunganmu apa dengan Huang Renjun, anak kelas 10-2?" dia mengulang pertanyaannya. "Minggu kemarin, saat masih ujian semester, ada temanku yang melihatmu duduk berdua di lapangan dekat rumahnya."

Aah. Itu. "Aku hanya berteman dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

Jeno mengangguk. Dia sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai teman sekelasnya ini. Kata-katanya lumayan kasar dan wajahnya lumayan garang. Mending kalau kata-katanya kasar, tajam, menyebalkan, tapi wajahnya enak dilihat Donghyuck.

Orang itu segera meninggalkan Jeno dan menghampiri kedua teman sekelasnya yang lain, yang kalau Jeno perhatikan dari tadi, mereka terus melihat ke arahnya dengan tampang berharap-harap cemas. Jeno bisa sedikit menangkap kata-katanya yang sepertinya sedang melaporkan pada kedua temannya itu tentang bagaimana Jeno membantah pertanyaannya soal si anak kelas sebelah. Mereka kemudian terlihat merayakan itu.

"Jeno~" ada yang memanggilnya. Jaemin. "Makan siang yuk! Hyung sudah di kantin."

"Duluan saja. Aku mau ke kelas Donghyuck dulu." Jaemin hanya mengiyakan sebelum melesat ke kantin, tidak sabar bertemu dengan hyung-nya tersayang.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jeno segera ke kelas geografi, yang kalau menurut jadwal, seharusnya kelas 10-2 sedang berada di sana. Dan memang benar. Jeno segera masuk dan duduk di kursi depan meja Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mengomelinya. "Kau menghalangi papan tulis! Minggir!" Jeno hanya tertawa, kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangan. Dia sedikit celingak-celinguk. Donghyuck yang melihatnya hanya berujar sambil terus menyalin tulisan. "Renjun lagi ke toilet."

Jeno menatap temannya yang sedang sibuk mencatat. "Hah?"

"Nyari Renjun kan?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Tahu lah –eh, serius. Minggir dong."

Jeno tidak puas dengan jawabannya, tapi dia menurut saja. Kalau dia terus menghalangi, nanti Donghyuck tidak selesai-selesai mencatatnya dan akan semakin lama mereka ke kantin.

Jeno sudah sering berkunjung ke kelas 10-2. Dia sudah biasa dengan suasana kelasnya. Tapi kali ini benar-benar ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia menyadari saja kalau ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan… tajam. Tidak nyaman berada di sana, Jeno kemudian bilang pada Donghyuck kalau dia menunggu di luar saja. "Nyatetnya yang cepat sedikit!"

"Iya, berisik!"

Jeno mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang memang ada di depan setiap kelas. Dia mengecek-ngecek hapenya, barangkali ada pesan baru atau apa.

"Lee Jeno." Ada yang memanggil Jeno. Jeno mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat anak 10-2 yang namanya tidak dia tahu. "Boleh bertanya?"

"Boleh. Tentang apa?"

Anak itu terlihat ragu apakah baik jika dia bertanya. "…kamu…sedang pacaran dengan salah satu anak kelas kami?"

Ini lagi? Jeno tidak percaya dia ditanya hal yang sama dalam sehari oleh orang yang berbeda. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Benarkah?" Jeno mengangguk. "Baguslah. Aku harus segera beritahu yang lain."

Hah? Kenapa yang lain harus tahu kalau Jeno belum laku?

Mungkin terlihat jelas pada wajah Jeno kalau dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Maaf, bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja, kelasku sedang ribut membicarakan soal ada yang melihatmu berduaan dengan Renjun…."

Jeno menghela napas. "Memangnya kenapa sih? Aku juga sering pulang bareng Donghyuck tapi tidak ada apa-apa." Jeno bingung kenapa Renjun begitu dipermasalahkan di sini.

"…karena… banyak yang mengincar Renjun, mungkin? Ada lebih dari empat orang yang menyukainya. Kamu tidak tahu?"

Jeno membelalakkan mata. "Serius? Eh, jangan-jangan orang-orang yang tadi menanyaiku di kelas juga termasuk…."

Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jeno, anak itu segera pamit sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas. "Oh, iya. Jangan bilang Renjun ya. Sepertinya dia belum tahu, karena semua yang sudah mencoba mendekatinya bilang, Renjun tidak pernah mengerti kalau dia sedang didekati."

Wah, tidak peka ya. Mengingatkan Jeno pada satu orang yang sedang asik berduaan dengan pacarnya di kantin. Jeno kemudian melihat Donghyuck keluar dari kelas. "Oh, masih di sini."

"Masih lah."

"Ya sudah. Ayo. Eh, itu Renjun baru saja balik." Donghyuck menunjuk ke ujung koridor. Jeno mengikuti arah jari Donghyuck dan melihat ada Renjun di sana, sedang berjalan mendekat. Dia belum menyadari ada dua orang yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ketika sadar, senyum Renjun merekah dan mulai berlari kecil.

Jeno tanpa sadar tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian turun ke kantin, menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah di sana lebih dulu. Sejak hari itu, mereka berlima selalu makan siang bersama di kantin yang seharusnya sepi karena tidak boleh ada kegiatan jual beli pada jam makan siang. Untung penjualnya juga merasa dirugikan dengan adanya peraturan aneh itu, jadi mereka diam-diam melayani.

Apalah gunanya kantin.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. yah tembus 2k. saya males kalo updatenya panjang-panjang u~u gatau deh ya kenapa. Saya udah buru-buru pengen selesaiin kalo udah di 1.5k haha. Tapi bingung juga mau berentinya di mana.

Dan… siapa yang bilang Jeno udah muvon?;;; belumm dia belum muvon… kemaren. Sekarang… kayaknya… gimana ya hmm wks. Dia sekarang udah nyerah total sama Jaemin sodara-sodara! Yey cheers! Soal lupa… gatau deh ya /kabur.

Saya selesai nulis ini tanggal 19 feb tapi terus saya awalnya mau ngulur-ngulur waktu dulu gara-gara yang review dikit yha. Tapi… gara-gara NCT dream menang lagi jadi saya update!

Dan saya sempet fangirl sama Haechan dulu hihiw saya loyal Haechan stan sampe2 ngeship dia sama anak ensiti juga gak bisa hhh ((tapi suka IlHyuck yha))

p.s maap ya curhat mulu soal kantin sekolah. Saya jujur masih gak ngerti kenapa kantin gak boleh beroperasi di jam makan siang. Sekolah saya sengklek.


	9. Chapter 8

**[Jeno: Move On]**

 **Rate: T for normalization of same sex relationship**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Chapter 8**

Mereka lagi-lagi berkumpul di teahouse dekat kampus Taeil. Mereka masih belajar? Bukannya ujian sudah selesai? Memang, tapi ternyata mereka betah dengan gaya belajar seperti itu. Sekalian jalan-jalan. Apalagi, Taeil juga baru selesai skripsi. Waktunya banyak, jadi dia pikir lebih baik dipakai untuk cari uang.

Oh, iya. Kenapa mereka di teahouse lagi?

"Aku malas ah kalau di perpustakaan. Cari minumnya susah," keluh Donghyuck ketika sedang membicarakan tentang pertemuan kelompok belajarnya yang berikutnya. "Kalaupun sudah dapat minum, tidak bisa langsung masuk ke dalam."

Jaemin juga diam-diam menyetujui. Dia sebenarnya sudah jatuh cinta pada salah satu menu di teahouse itu. "Hmm… kalau menurut Taeil hyung?"

"Aku sih terserah. Aku ikut saja." Jawaban klasik. "Kalau di teahouse, ya jadi lebih dekat dengan kampus dan kost-ku. Tapi jadi lebih jauh buat kalian."

"Aku tidak apa-apa jauh-jauh. Aku suka main jauh-jauh." Donghyuck menjawab cepat. Lalu diputuskan untuk pertemuan selanjutnya –hari ini, di teahouse lagi saja.

Sekarang, mereka berlima sedang menunggu si guru untuk datang, sambil nyemil.

Rasanya seperti waktu pertama mereka belajar bersama. Tapi mungkin yang beda adalah sekarang ada Renjun. "Ada apa?" Renjun merasa diperhatikan oleh Donghyuck, yang duduk di sebelah serong kanannya.

"Tidak. Kamu sekarang sudah tidak menerjemahkan korea ke china lagi buat temanmu?"

Renjun menggeleng. "Sebenarnya waktu itu aku hanya menggantikan Sicheng gege –maksudku, kakaknya. Waktu itu kakaknya harus kembali ke China beberapa hari."

Jaemin memajukan tempat duduknya. "Bagus dong. Sekarang kamu bisa fokus belajar~"

Tak lama, ada pelayan yang membawakan pesanan. "Green tea chocolate bomb."

"Punyaku." Jeno mengangkat tangan, meminta untuk dibawakan ke tempatnya. "Terima kasih." Pelayan itu mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Kecil." Donghyuck berkomentar melihat pesanan Jeno. "Nunggu lama-lama lalu yang datang kecil begini."

Iya, pesanan Jeno adalah yang terakhir diantar. Yang lain sudah setengah jalan menghabiskan pesanannya. Jeno tidak mendengarkan. Dia segera menyendoki kuenya. "Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh minta," kata Jeno sesaat sebelum dia memasukkan sendok itu ke mulutnya. Donghyuck hanya menjulurkan lidah.

Hap. Jeno mulai memakannya. Seperti namanya. Green tea. Chocolate. Bomb. Enak.

Jaemin dan Renjun memperhatikannya dengan saksama, penasaran karena Jeno terlihat begitu menikmati makanannya. Mark? Mark tidak suka green tea, sayang sekali.

"Mau~" Jaemin tanpa babibu segera menyendoki sendiri sebagian dari kue milik Jeno. "Hnggg! Enak!" pekiknya, kesenangan. Dia tidak mendengar protes dari Jeno. "Aku pesan juga ah~" Jaemin segera merogoh tasnya, mencari dompetnya. Mukanya langsung berubah merengut ketika melihat ternyata uangnya tidak cukup.

Mark juga ikut melihat isi dompet Jaemin. "Ayo, pesan. Aku yang bayar." Jaemin langsung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, tapi kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mark bingung.

"Hyung bukan ATM-ku."

Mark mengusak kepala Jaemin sayang. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa berubah status dari pacar jadi ATM, tapi Jaemin malah berkata begitu.

Jeno dan Renjun hanya melihat mereka sambil menebak-nebak kira-kira mereka benar-benar akan memesan atau tidak. Lihat, Mark dan Jaemin malah saling menggelitik lucu.

Renjun melirik chocolate bomb Jeno. Dia juga penasaran dengan rasanya. "Apa aku pesan juga ya…," gumamnya sambil menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tumpuan pipinya. Matanya masih melirik kue milik Jeno.

Jeno tertawa pelan sebelum menyendoki kuenya lalu diarahkan ke depan mulut Renjun. "Coba dulu saja." Renjun tidak langsung membuka mulut. Dia melihat Jeno dulu, seakan bertanya 'boleh?'. "Hm? Beneran kok. Aku tidak akan minta balasan kalau misalnya kamu nanti pesan juga."

Renjun tersenyum geli lalu membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Jeno menyuapinya. "Hnng~" Renjun mengerang saking enaknya. Jeno sampai tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana rasanya. "Aku rasa, makanan apapun kalau dicampur green tea jadi enak ya."

"Milkshake yang tadi kau pesan juga ada campuran green tea?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Coba saja. Masih ada setengah." Dia menggeser gelas milkshake-nya agar dekat ke Jeno yang duduk di depannya. Jeno langsung mencobanya.

"Enak… padahal aku tidak begitu suka yang manis-manis."

"Chocolate bomb kan manis."

"Yang ini pakai dark chocolate."

Mereka terus bersenda gurau, dengan Renjun yang berkata kalau tetap saja rasa chocolate bomb itu manis. "Kamu mau sok keren saja ya~ bilang tidak suka manis…."

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak suka manis… —ada apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Jeno menyadari kalau sedaritadi Jaemin, Mark, dan tentu saja Donghyuck melihat ke arahnya. Renjun juga jadi menyadarinya.

Jaemin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Tidak… hanya saja, aku jadi ingat soal rumor yang sekarang sedang ramai dibicarakan…." Jaemin melirik Mark.

Mark tidak begitu mengerti maksud lirikan Jaemin, tapi kemudian hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga dengar rumor itu, walaupun kita berbeda tingkat."

Jeno mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Rumor? Rumor apa?"

"Hmm~ itu lho… —ah, Taeil hyung sudah datang." Kata-kata Jaemin tidak dilanjutkan karena sang guru sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya. "Ih, hyung kok telat sih. Rumahnya paling dekat juga!"

"Ban motorku kempes… aku memperbaikinya dulu. Ya sudah, langsung mulai saja." Dan akhirnya, pelajaran dimulai tanpa ada yang ingat menanyakan Jaemin untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. .

"Aku mau ke toilet," kata Mark sembari menarik kursinya ke belakang agar memberi cukup ruang untuk berdiri. "Oh, iya. Tadi tidak jadi pesan chocolate bomb…," gumam Mark sambil menepuk bahu Jaemin. Dia baru ingat.

Jaemin manyun. "Kan aku sudah bilang tidak mau…." Tangannya bermain-main dengan ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Mark.

"Aish." Donghyuck meringis bosan melihatnya. "Mark hyung uangnya banyak, Jaem. Peras aja sampai pu –AW!" dia mengaduh ketika dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya. Taeil. "Hyung apaan sih!" protesnya tidak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan.

Di tengah keasikan yang tidak bisa mereka rasakan ketika belajar di perpustakaan itu, Renjun sibuk mengerjakan soal yang diberi Taeil sambil sesekali melihat Jeno yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Jeno?" Renjun memanggilnya.

Jeno tidak bergerak dari posisinya tapi tetap menjawab. "Hm?"

"Tidur?"

"Hm."

Apa sih.

Renjun mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Jeno. "Bangun~"

"Kalau mengantuk, cuci muka dulu sana. Bareng Mark," kata Taeil menyambar, masih mengacuhkan Donghyuck yang mulai mengarahkan kamera hp-nya ke arahnya, entah sedang apa. "Mark, ajak Jeno tuh."

Yang dipanggil mengiyakan dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat Jeno duduk. Entah kenapa, dengan sekali tepukan, Jeno langsung duduk tegap walaupun matanya masih tertutup. Alisnya berkerut. "Cuci muka," kata Mark, ketika Jeno melihat ke arahnya dengan tampang bertanya dan tidak suka bercampur aduk. Tapi Jeno akhirnya menurut dan mulai mengikuti Mark ke toilet.

Jaemin tertawa pelan. "Jeno itu ekornya semua orang ya."

"Eh," panggil Taeil pada Jaemin, meminta perhatiannya sebentar. "Kemarin-kemarin… kamu berantem dengan Mark?"

"Hmm~" Jaemin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia jadi ingat lagi. "Tidak berantem juga sih… —ah, iya! Itu kan salah Taeil hyung juga! Kenapa coba hyung bisa mengira aku dan Jeno mesra-mesraan di grup chat?!"

Taeil menundukkan kepala, tapi dia sepertinya ingin tertawa. "Maaf."

Kalau saja Donghyuck duduk di sebelah Jaemin saat ini, dia pasti akan menoyor Jaemin tepat di kepala. "Heh! Jangan salahin Taeil hyung dong! Aku sudah dari awal tahu kamu pacaran dengan Mark hyung tapi aku tetap kadang bingung tiap melihatmu malah ngobrol berdua saja dengan Jeno di grup chat!"

"Ya lagian kenapa kalian tidak menimpali saja! Ikutan ngobrol kek!" kilahnya sambil menendang-nendang kaki Donghyuck di kolong meja. Yang ditendang juga pastinya tidak tinggal diam. Mereka lalu asik menendang sementara Renjun kini sedikit bingung karena ini baru pertama kali dia mendengarnya. "Lagian, kenapa kamu tidak mengomentari Jeno juga?" Jaemin menghentikan tendangannya ketika mejanya mulai rawan menjatuhkan seisi barang di atasnya.

"Jeno? Ada apa dengan Jeno?" tanya Taeil, yang mulai merasa pembicaraannya jadi menyenangkan.

"Itu lho, hyung!" Jaemin bergeser tempat duduk ke kursi Mark yang sedang kosong. "Sini, aku bisikkin!" Taeil mengikuti instruksi Jaemin. Dia membiarkan Jaemin mendekati telinganya. Wajah Taeil berubah dramatis mendengar apapun itu yang dibisikkan Jaemin. Dari kaget, lalu menahan tawa. Tentu sambil melihat ke arah Renjun yang bingung.

"Aah~" Taeil mengangguk penuh arti. "Dia tahu tidak?"

"Hmm…." Jaemin terlihat berpikir sebelum kembali mendekati Renjun. Dia bertanya pada Renjun. "Eh, aku tahu ini tidak benar, tapi kamu tahu tidak? Ada gosip kalau… kamu pacaran sama Jeno, lho?"

"Hah…?" mata Renjun terbuka lebar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar tentang itu.

Donghyuck yang daritadi sudah menatap dengan tidak enak sekarang mulai merasakan tingkat urgensi yang kian menaik –dia harus menahan Jaemin. "Yang mengaku laki-laki jantan tidak akan percaya gosip!"

"Aku tidak percaya kok. Makanya aku bertanya langsung. Bagaimana sih?" Jaemin yakin benar Donghyuck sedang menghalanginya untuk tidak memojokkan Renjun. Dia tahu saja kalau Donghyuck akhir-akhir itu terlihat overprotektif soal teman sebangkunya itu. "Jadi?"

Renjun mengalihkan pandangan pada Donghyuck seakan minta bantuan, tapi yang ditatap juga tidak begitu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "…itu tidak benar."

"Iya, aku tahu! Tapi yang ingin aku tanya itu… kalian memangnya ada apa sih? Maksudku, tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api, kan? Pasti ada gosip seperti itu karena ada yang kalian lakukan." Jaemin memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Ketemuan? Chat?"

Jaemin masih terus menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan, padahal Renjun sudah terus membantah semuanya satu persatu. Pertanyaannya seperti… apa kalian sering pulang bareng? Apa kalian sering telpon malam-malam? Apa kalian pernah jalan berdua saja?

Mereka pulang bareng, tapi tidak sering. Mereka pernah teleponan, tapi tidak pada malam hari. Jalan berdua? Pernah, ke kantin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Jeno," jawab Renjun dengan nada tertegas yang ia bisa. "Dia temanku." Bukan niat Renjun membungkam Jaemin dengan mengeraskan suara padanya. Tapi ada yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. "Jaemin, sebelum ini, kamu ada masalah dengan Mark hyung?"

Tidak menyangka akan ditanyai begitu, Jaemin jadi terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. "Bukan masalah juga sih…. Tapi mirip-mirip lah…."

"Itu… tepatnya kapan?"

"Ngg… sehari sebelum ujian beberapa minggu lalu." Jaemin ingat dengan sangat jelas, dan ujian saat itu benar-benar meninggalkan kesan yang membuatnya tidak akan pernah lupa.

Jaemin tidak mengerti kenapa Renjun tiba-tiba tidak membalasinya apa-apa. Renjun hanya kembali membuka bukunya setelah sebelumnya dia membelalakkan mata mendengar jawaban Jaemin.

' _Di hari pertama ujian, Jeno waktu itu kalau tidak salah bilang…'_ batin Renjun. Pikirannya tidak dapat mencerna apapun yang dia baca. _'…kalau orang yang disukainya saat itu sedang ada masalah dengan pacarnya…'._

Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan ketika berusaha mencocokkan hal-hal yang baru saja dia ketahui hari ini dengan beberapa pertanyaannya beberapa minggu terakhir.

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu mirip puzzle. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya berbeda dengan puzzle adalah Renjun tidak merasakan ada rasa senang atau puas ketika semua pertanyaannya ternyata bisa disusun menjadi sebuah kesimpulan bahwa orang yang disukai Jeno adalah Jaemin.

TBC

a/n. itu Mark sama Jeno lama banget ke toiletnya yha. Ketinggalan gosip deh.

Chara development-nya udah kelewat ancur hhh bingung banget

Gak pengen bawel ah di sini.

Review lho. Wajib lho. Gak mau tau lho.


	10. Chapter 9

**[Jeno: Move On]**

 **Rate: T for normalization of same sex relationship**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Chapter 9**

Sudah seminggu kelompok belajar itu tidak melaksanakan kegiatan rutin mingguannya lantaran sang guru sakit. Katanya sih hanya kelelahan. Dia juga sempat bilang, dia masih cukup kuat kalau sekadar mengajar, tapi kelima muridnya itu jelas menolak. Mereka tidak ingin sang guru, Taeil hyung nya itu memaksakan diri.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati mereka juga senang karena... yah, siapa sih yang tidak senang kalau jadwal les nya terganggu? Bukan berarti mereka tidak suka belajar diajari Taeil, tapi memang kodratnya anak seumur mereka tidak senang pada kegiatan belajar itu sendiri, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?

Akibatnya, Jaemin sekarang malah jadi sering mengeluh gara-gara ingin berkumpul-kumpul lagi bersama keempat temannya. Keluhannya kali ini juga lebih parah karena kelas 11 sedang kunjungan darmawisata selama 4 hari ke Taiwan. Wah, baik juga sekolahnya.

"Kangen Mark hyung..." Jaemin mengerang ketika melihat tidak ada notifikasi chat dari hyung nya itu. Mark sebenarnya sudah bilang padanya kalau mungkin dia akan kesusahan membalas chatnya karena rundown acaranya yang padat jadi Jaemin tidak bisa menyalahkan. Tapi ya... kalau kangen, ya kangen!

Jeno mengintip layar hape Jaemin. "Masih lihat-lihat instagram Mark hyung? Tidak bosan-bosan juga ya?"

Ngestalk instagram Mark yang belum ada update apapun itu menjadi kegiatan yang kerap dilakukan Jaemin sejak kemarin. Yang dia harapkan sebenarnya adalah agar aktivitasnya itu bisa meredakan kangennya, tapi ternyata itu malah memperparah.

"Masih mending daripada lihat mukamu doang seharian."

Jeno tertawa pelan sambil menepuk kepala Jaemin, yang dibalas dengan sungutan. Tak lama, guru kimia mereka masuk, membuat seluruhnya yang ada di kelas segera bersiap-siap mengikuti pelajaran. Jeno juga dengan buru-buru mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas, sebelum kemudian dia menyadari hapenya bergetar. Hape Jaemin malah sampai mengeluarkan nada dering gara-gara belum di-silent.

"Hehe. Maaf ya pak. Ini saya silent sekarang." Jaemin menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan lantaran dipelototi gurunya. Tidak marah kok. Hanya pelotot-pelotot-bercanda.

Ada pesan di grup chat kelompok belajar mereka. Tapi yang ini, minus Taeil.

 **Renjun**  
[Donghyuck tidak masuk sekolah. Apa dia sakit?]

"Kenapa dia malah bertanya pada kita ya? Yang sekelas kan dia." Jeno menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Entahlah." Jaemin kemudian mengetikkan balasan.

 **Jaemin**  
[Kami tidak tahu~]  
[Donghyuck tidak bilang apa-apa pada kami.]

 **Renjun**  
[Hmm.]  
[Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa kalau nanti diabsen. Teman-teman pasti akan menanyakan padaku:( kubilang sakit saja kali?]

 **Jeno**  
[Katakan saja dia bolos]  
[Aku tidak merasa dia bisa sakit haha]

Jaemin baru saja mau menimpali lagi, tapi suara dehaman langsung menyadarkan mereka kalau mereka masih berada di dalam kelas, yang gurunya sedari tadi sudah berbaik hati menunggu mereka menyelesaikan urusannya. "Hape kalian ramai sekali sepertinya."

Glek. Jeno dan Jaemin refleks menyimpan hape masing-masing, tanpa menunggu balasan dari Renjun. Maaf ya, Renjun! Mereka pasti akan membalas setelah pelajaran selesai!

Maunya begitu, tapi ternyata tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari Renjun ketika mereka melihat group chatnya saat istirahat. Apa karena Donghyuck sudah membalas chatnya, jadi dia tidak merasa harus membalas lagi?

 **Donghyuck**  
[Yow baru bangun]  
[Aku sakit]  
[Tertular hyung. Salahkan hyung ya.]  
[Dan Jeno. Sialan kau.]

 **Jeno**  
[Hyung? Hyung siapa?]

 **Jaemin**  
[Taeil hyung?]

 **Donghyuck**  
[Siapa lagi?-_-]  
[Apanya yang cuma kelelahan. Dia flu.]  
[Dasar]

Jaemin dan Jeno saling tatap. "Donghyuck menjenguk hyung?" Mereka tidak menyangka temannya ternyata sedekat itu dengan gurunya yang terbaring sakit. Padahal yang mereka tahu memang hanya soal Taeil kelelahan, tapi Donghyuck sampai tahu kalau sebenarnya dia sedang flu.

Flu bukan penyakit yang gawat-gawat sekali sih tapi... bagaimana ya? Itu penyakit yang paling menyebalkan. Tidak cukup sakit untuk mengambil hari libur, tapi juga tidak cukup sehat untuk melakukan kegiatan keseharian.

 **Jaemin**  
[Cepat sembuh, Dongie~]  
[Nanti kami menjenguk kok]  
[Suguhkan makanan ya haha]

"Apaan sih kan harusnya kita yang membawakan makanan." Jeno menyikut Jaemin, tapi dia juga terlihat menikmati.

Jaemin tertawa. "Bercanda!" Mereka lalu membicarakan apa yang harus mereka bawa untuk menjenguk Donghyuck sebagai buah tangan, tapi ketua kelasnya yang baru saja menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu memanggil Jaemin. "Ada apa?" Jaemin menyahut.

"Cepat ke ruang guru. Guru Park mencarimu."

Wah, Jaemin melakukan apa lagi nih sampai disuruh ke ruang guru. Jaemin sudah mulai mereka ulang kejadian-kejadian beberapa minggu terakhir. Dia tidak merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan dia dipanggil ke ruang guru.

Dan ya memang dia tidak melakukan pelanggaran apapun karena ternyata dia dikumpulkan bersama beberapa murid kelas lain untuk diikutkan olimpiade fisika tingkat kota.

Jaemin tidak tahu harus senang atau apa mengenai itu. Ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan sekolah adalah hal yang patut dibanggakan, tapi dia juga tahu dia akan menetap di sekolah selama 2 jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi untuk beberapa minggu ke depan untuk persiapan. Dan ia tahu, itu tidak menyenangkan.

 **Jeno**  
[Jaemin tidak bisa menjenguk. Dia ikut pelatihan olimpiade.]

 **Donghyuck**  
[Mantap]  
[Tapi memang sebaiknya jangan menjengukku. Kalian bisa tertular]

 **Jeno**  
[So sweet]

 **Donghyuck**  
[Anjir lah]

Jeno menyunggingkan senyum sambil mematikan layar hapenya. Donghyuck memang sudah melarangnya datang, tapi ya ampun. Donghyuck, sahabatnya yang sudah sering menawarkan diri jadi keranjang curhatnya itu sedang sakit! Apa dia jadi batal menjenguk hanya gara-gara takut tertular?

Sunggingan senyum itu juga lah yang menyambut Donghyuck di ambang pintu kamarnya. Donghyuck berkacak pinggang. "Sudah kubilang jangan datang."

"Aku bawa masker kok." Jeno memperlihatkan kantong plastik dari minimarket. Di dalamnya ada sebungkus masker medis dan dua botol sport drink.

Donghyuck tidak menyangka ibunya akan mempersilakan Jeno masuk, padahal bisa saja Jeno nanti tertular. Tapi mungkin karena Jeno sudah kelewat sering berkunjung, sampai-sampai ibunya salah mengira Jeno sebagai anaknya sendiri yang baru pulang sekolah.

Donghyuck mempersilakan Jeno masuk ke kamarnya, dengan peringatan untuk tidak mengomentari kamarnya yang berantakan karena tisu yang berserakan.

"Habis buang ingus ya tisunya dibuang dong. Jorok." Jeno menyingkirkan tisu-tisu itu dari meja belajar Donghyuck agar dia bisa meletakkan minuman yang dia beli. Donghyuck tidak memusingkan itu, toh, dia sudah bilang agar tidak berkomentar. Tapi memang dasarnya manusia jadi lebih ingin melakukan ketika dibilang jangan, jadi ya sudahlah.

Donghyuck menyamankan diri dengan duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding. Jeno tentu menjaga jarak dengan Donghyuck. Dia duduk di kursi belajar yang sudah ditarik menjauh dari mejanya.

Mereka sempat mengobrol tentang hal yang mendasar seperti menanyakan bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Apa sudah membaik? Sudah minum obat apa saja?

Jeno merasa canggung saja dengan Donghyuck yang sakit. Dia memang terlihat seperti biasanya, tapi juga jelas terlihat ada yang berbeda dengannya. Matanya terlihat lebih nanar dari biasanya.

"Jaemin seharian ini mengeluh bosan. Aku capek mendengarnya." Jeno memulai topik baru. "Kangen Mark hyung katanya."

"Oh iya. Hyung ke Taiwan, kan? Kok sekolah bisa-bisa aja ya bikin kunjungan ke luar negeri kayak begitu. Awas saja kalau angkatan kita dibedakan." Donghyuck melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi hyung tidak kelihatan sama sekali di group chat."

"Iya. Makanya Jaemin begitu," kata Jeno. Tangannya memainkan hapenya. Dia membuka instagram dan langsung mengetikkan nama akun Mark. "Tidak tahu saja dia kalau teman-teman hyung yang lain men-tag hyung di foto-foto mereka. Lihat, ada hyung di sini."

Jeno memberi lihat section tagged photos di akun instagram Mark pada Donghyuck. Ada banyak foto kegiatan mereka di sana. Memang dasar kegantengan si Mark itu, jadi teman-temannya banyak yang mengambil fotonya dan sampai repot-repot men-tag akunnya.

Donghyuck terkekeh sambil mengatai Jaemin yang kurang update itu. Mau sesibuk apapun acara, pasti dari sebanyak itu orang seangkatan, akan ada yang menyempatkan diri upload foto di media sosial. Sesibuk apapun!

Ada rasa lega yang Donghyuck rasakan ketika menyadari saja kalau Jeno sekarang sudah menganggap Mark sebagai kakak kelas yang dihormati dan juga sebagai teman yang bisa dibanggakan. Dia turut senang. Usahanya dulu mempertemukan mereka berbuah manis. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Jeno sudah merasa senyaman itu dengan Mark bahkan sampai mengcapture foto-fotonya di instagram. Wow.

"Kamu ngapain?" Donghyuck akhirnya bertanya.

Jeno menyahut tanpa melirik. "Mau kukirim ke Jaemin. Biar semangat pelatihannya."

Aduh. Masih saja Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin, dan Jaemin. Kamu pikir ini sudah chapter berapa, Jeno? Apa fanfic ini perlu ganti judul?

Tidak, sepertinya tidak perlu, karena Donghyuck merasa ada yang berbeda pada kelakuan Jeno sekarang.

"Kamu masih suka Jaemin?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Donghyuck ingat dia pernah bertanya hal yang sama pada Jeno, di ruangan itu juga, beberapa waktu lalu. Dia ingat, dia bertanya begitu karena mulai menyadari ada yang tidak biasa dari Jeno. Selain itu, dia juga ingat bagaimana reaksi Jeno saat itu.

Dalam hati, Donghyuck menebak-nebak jawaban apa yang akan didapatnya dari Jeno. Masih sama seperti dulu kah? Atau malah sudah berbeda?

Tapi Jeno hanya tersenyum miring. "Menurutmu?" Jeno balik bertanya.

Donghyuck mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Makanya aku bertanya." Sebenarnya walaupun begitu, Donghyuck merasa sudah bisa menebak jawabannya dari senyum Jeno. Itu senyum lega. Benar-benar berbeda dengan saat pertama kali Donghyuck menanyainya kemarin-kemarin.

"Masih. Aku masih menyukainya."

"Hah?" Donghyuck menganga. "Masih?"

Jeno mengangguk. Donghyuck langsung menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan satu tangan. Dia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Jeno bisa setahan banting itu sih?!

"Pft."

Donghyuck mengangkat pandangannya ketika mendengar Jeno malah tertawa. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Maaf, aku tadi bercanda." Jeno memperbaiki duduknya. Tangannya masih memegang hapenya walaupun tidak dipakai lagi. "Bukan bercanda juga sih. Hmm, bilangnya bagaimana ya? Aku masih suka dia, tapi sebagai teman."

Donghyuck melemparkan pandangan meragukan Jeno. Ini Jeno bicara serius atau ngeles saja? Soalnya Donghyuck tipe-tipe yang tidak percaya pada yang namanya suka hanya sebatas teman.

Jeno sepertinya bisa mengartikan tatapan Donghyuck. "Yah, aku mengerti sih kalau kamu susah percaya. Walaupun aku dulu sudah bilang akan menyerah soal Jaemin dari... –entahlah. Sejak aku bicara berdua saja dengan Mark hyung di kantin sepertinya? Iya, padahal aku bilang aku merasa benar-benar kalah darinya mengenai Jaemin, tapi tetap saja aku plin-plan. Ditelepon sedikit saja aku langsung ragu lagi." Jeno menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Jeno ingat jelas apa yang dirasakannya ketika Jaemin meneleponnya malam-malam. Suara Jaemin yang kebingungan akan perubahan pada sikap Mark terhadapnya masih bisa dibayangkannya dengan jelas. Yang memukul Jeno dengan sangat keras sampai membekas adalah ketika dia sadar bahwa dialah yang membujuk Jaemin untuk minta maaf. Fakta bahwa dialah yang berperan dari kembali rujuknya mereka sudah tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

Kenapa dari semua orang, harus dialah yang membantu agar mereka rujuk lagi? Tak adakah orang lain? Dia merasa begitu menyedihkan.

Tapi tetap saja ada kata-kata yang Jaemin katakan padanya yang paling mengganggunya.

"Jaemin bilang padaku untuk tidak menyerah," tuturnya lagi. Pandangannya tertanam pada jemarinya yang terkulai lemas. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa pada hari saat dia pulang bersama Jaemin dan juga pada kata-katanya.

 _Jangan menyerah dong!_

 _Kamu sahabatku. Aku bisa menjamin, orang sebaik kamu pasti juga bisa mendapatkan orang yang sama baiknya._

Seakan itu baru saja terjadi kemarin, Jeno bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dalam suara Jaemin, persis sama.

Jeno ingin saja menurut, tapi ada yang baru dia sadari akhir-akhir ini. "Tapi kadang, untuk melangkah maju itu... aku harus mengakui apa yang tidak bisa kuperjuangkan lagi."

Maka dari itu, Jeno memutuskan untuk menyerah –membantah kata-kata Jaemin yang melarangnya demikian. Entah bagaimana reaksi Jaemin, jika saja Jeno menjelaskan padanya kalau dia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-katanya untuk tidak menyerah, itu berarti Jeno akan selalu siap merusak hubungan Jaemin dengan Mark.

Apa Jeno menyesal? Entahlah, tapi Jeno tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti beban yang selama ini ada di pundaknya lenyap begitu saja.

Donghyuck yang daritadi menyimak tanpa menyela, sekarang menepukkan tangannya lambat-lambat. "Keren. Aku yakin ini yang terbaik, Jen." Dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Jeno. "Jadi... apa kamu masih ingin tahu siapa orang yang kumaksud waktu itu?"

Donghyuck begitu bersikeras untuk tidak memberitahukan nama orang itu karena Jeno dulu masih tidak merasa jelas dengan perasaannya sendiri, tapi sekarang karena Jeno sudah menata rapi cara pikirnya, Donghyuck jadi memberikan kartu pass untuk Jeno mengetahui namanya. Begitukah?

Donghyuck menumpukan dagu pada satu tangannya. "Tapi menurutku... kamu sudah tidak butuh lagi kan?"

Jeno terkekeh. Benar. Dia sudah tidak butuh lagi diberitahu Donghyuck. "Aku masih belum tahu siapa yang kaumaksud, tapi... kau tahu? Aku yakin, aku sangat menyukai Jaemin, dulu," kata Jeno, menatap Donghyuck lamat-lamat. Donghyuck tidak merespon, menunggu apa yang akan dipaparkan Jeno selanjutnya. "Tapi kalau kamu sampai sempat mengira aku sudah tidak menyukainya hanya gara-gara aku memerhatikan orang lain, kurasa memang aku _sebegitunya_ memerhatikan orang itu. Aku ingin mengikuti alurnya, jadi aku akan mencari tahu identitas orang ini sendiri."

Jeno yakin dia bisa bertemu dengannya dengan usahanya sendiri, lalu tanpa memerlukan perantara, mereka akan saling berkenalan. Jeno akan mendengar namanya langsung dari orangnya.

Donghyuck mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak menyangka Jeno akan punya pemikiran seperti itu.

Seolah pembicaraan bertopik sensitif tadi tidak pernah terjadi, mereka kemudian lanjut mengobrol soal bagaimana Jaemin akan bereaksi ketika melihat foto-foto yang dikirim Jeno padanya. Mungkin dia akan langsung izin ke toilet di tengah pelatihan untuk sekadar melihat Instagram Mark. Di tengah keasikan mereka, ibu Donghyuck memanggil dari luar kamar. "Ada temanmu lagi nih!"

"Hah? Siapa lagi?" mungkinkah Jaemin? Ah, tidak mungkin. Masa' dia bisa senekad itu hanya untuk meneriaki Jeno yang tidak memberitahunya soal adanya fitur tagged photos di Instagram?

Donghyuck segera memenuhi panggilan ibunya. Ibunya langsung mengarahkannya ke pintu depan, di mana temannya itu menunggu.

"Renjun?" dia spontan menyebutkan nama orang yang dia lihat sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Ada apa?"

Renjun memperlihatkan selembar kertas. "Surat konfirmasi. Harus dikumpulkan dua hari lagi, dan karena tidak ada yang tahu kira-kira besok kamu masuk atau tidak, teman-teman langsung menyuruhku mengantarkan."

Diterimanya kertas itu oleh Donghyuck, sambil membaca sekilas isinya. Ah, tidak penting. Tukasnya dalam hati.

"Ajak masuk dong temannya, Hyuck…." Suara ibu Donghyuck terdengar dari dalam.

Donghyuck mencibir mendengar ibunya yang tiba-tiba menyambar. "Nanti kalau dia tertular, aku yang disalahkan! –eh, tapi Jeno tadi baru beli masker. Ya sudah, masuk yuk."

Wajah Renjun tiba-tiba terlihat kaku. "…ada Jeno?" katanya, pelan, supaya tidak terdengar orang yang ada di dalam rumah Donghyuck. "Oh, iya. Tadi dia bilang mau menjenguk ya di chat… kukira tidak jadi."

Donghyuck mengerutkan kening. Ada banyak kejadian akhir-akhir ini sampai dia lupa kalau… ah, rahasia.

Setelah terlihat berpikir, Renjun langsung memalingkan muka."Maaf ya, aku buru-buru. Cepat sembuh."

Baru saja Donghyuck akan membalas pamitnya Renjun, ada saja orang di belakangnya yang sudah bosan menunggu di kamar Donghyuck, yang lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul. "Oh, Renjun ya. Kamu juga menjenguk?"

Ah, terlambat.

Renjun mengukir senyum kikuk. Pelan-pelan dia menolehkan kepala pada yang mengajaknya bicara. "…tidak, aku hanya mengantar titipan."

"Hmm… tidak mau masuk dulu?"

Renjun menggeleng cepat. "Aku masih ada urusan." Dia langsung melambaikan tangan pada keduanya dan berbalik badan, berjalan menjauh. Pandangannya tertuju pada tanah yang berlalu cepat karena langkahnya yang ia ambil dengan buru-buru. Dia harus pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

Ketika dia sudah melalui beberapa belokan, dia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki di belakangnya. Langkah kaki yang suaranya semakin keras, tanda akan segera menyusul karena langkahnya yang lebar. Renjun dengan perasaan campur aduk menolehkan kepala ke belakang begitu dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh si pemilik langkah kaki.

Jeno.

"K-Kenapa…?" Renjun kaget dan bingung melihat Jeno sekarang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku baru ingat aku juga harus pulang." Jeno tersenyum begitu dia berhasil menyamakan langkah kaki dengan Renjun yang sebenarnya sudah berhenti berjalan. Seakan tidak menyadari ekspresi kebingungan Renjun, Jeno mengajaknya kembali berjalan. "Boleh bareng?"

Renjun menelan ludah sebelum menjawab. "…boleh."

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. ini kapan selesainya bujud. Hehe. Abis ini chapter terakhir kok. Mungkin.

Btw. Hanya mengingatkan jangan gampang percaya rumor okey okey.

"lu kan udah mau UN kok masih update". Hmhm gimana ya. Minggu depan gak update kok wkwk abis kemaren-kemaren udah kelamaan gak update, jadi bingung juga saya pas pada bilang udah lupa sama ceritanya;;; yaudah kalo lupa baca ulang saja hahahaha. Naikin jumlah views fic ini yehehe.

[[nanti saya mau publish drabble noren yang ada markren dikit-dikit. Baca yow hhh. Tapi belom kepikiran judul hmhm]]


	11. Chapter 10

**[Jeno: Move On]**

 **Rate: T for normalization of same sex relationship**

 **Disclaimer: NCT Dream belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hanya suara tapak kaki yang terdengar sedari tadi. Tidak ada satupun yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka, seakan mereka tidak saling mengenal. Hanya dua orang asing yang kebetulan berjalan dengan arah yang sama.

"Jadi?" orang yang rambutnya lebih gelap, Jeno, akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Kamu bilang apa ke guru soal Donghyuck?"

Renjun dengan terpatah-patah menolehkan kepala. "Eh? Guru? Ada apa?"

"Kamu kan tadi pagi sempat ribut harus bilang apa pada guru soal kenapa Donghyuck tidak masuk."

"O-ooh… jadinya aku bilang dia izin…." Renjun kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan, melihat ke ujung jalan. "Tapi setelah dia membalas di grup chat, aku langsung bilang lagi ke guru, dia sakit."

Jeno mangut-mangut. "Harusnya tadi kamu masuk saja dulu. Kamar Donghyuck kayak kapal pecah. Apalagi dia jadi rada diam gara-gara sakit. Pemandangan jarang!"

Walaupun Renjun terlihat sangat jelas menghindari tatap mata dengan Jeno, tentu dia masih mendengarkan apa yang Jeno katakan. Sekarang dia sibuk mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda ia tidak begitu mengerti kata-kata Jeno.

"Dia biasa saja, ah. Tidak ada bedanya." Renjun menimpali dengan suara yang sedikit seperti bergumam. Dia rasa, dia tidak perlu berada di kamar Donghyuck hanya untuk menilai apakah ada yang berbeda dari Donghyuck atau tidak; anak itu sehat atau sakit pun tidak ada bedanya! Menurut Renjun.

Tapi Jeno langsung menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh pelan. "Ada, ada. Bicaranya jadi lebih pelan, matanya nanar tidak fokus, dan… yah, lebih diam."

"Hmm…." Renjun tidak terlalu membalasi. Dia tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dia bela sampai akhir, tapi dia masih tidak mengerti mananya yang beda dari Donghyuck. Yah, pantas saja lah. Jeno dan Donghyuck sudah kenal lama. Perubahan kecil pun pasti akan terlihat jelas bagi mereka masing-masing.

Ingin saja menyalahkan Renjun yang tidak begitu berusaha memberikan respons yang bisa memperpanjang pembicaraan yang sudah susah-susah Jeno pikirkan, tapi memang mereka tidak lagi bicara soal apapun setelah itu. Sekarang jalannya sudah bercabang.

"Oke, aku ke kanan. Hati-hati, Renjun!" Jeno melambaikan tangan, kemudian berbalik badan. Dia hanya melihat Renjun melemparkan senyum segaris sebelum berbalik juga. Sedikit ada rasa yang mengganggunya melihat itu, tapi dia putuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Jeno mendengar suara jatuh dari arah belakang. Suara jatuhnya tidak terlalu heboh, tapi cukup membuat Jeno merasa butuh untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi. Begitu dia menolehkan kepala, tubuhnya refleks berlari berbalik, menyusul sumber suara ketika mendapati pemandangan yang sepertinya, dia dulu pernah melihatnya. Di sekolah. Di tangga sekolah, tepatnya.

"Renjun! Kamu kenapa?"

Renjun meringkuk di pinggir jalan. Tangannya memegangi perutnya. Tidak butuh Jeno mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Dia sudah tahu, berdasarkan pengalamannya dengan si rambut merah ini. Jeno lantas membuka-buka tas yang dibawa Renjun. "Obatmu mana?"

Napas Renjun tersengal. Dia merasa perutnya semakin sakit setiap menarik napas. "…di kantong depan…."

Tanpa buang waktu, Jeno segera merogoh isi kantong yang dimaksud. Jeno sempat meringis ketika melihat botol obat itu kosong, tapi dia perhatikan lagi isinya ternyata masih ada satu tablet yang tersisa.

"Kamu tidak bawa minum?" tanyanya saat dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang tempat minum di dalam tas Renjun.

Renjun menggeleng, tapi tangannya meraih obat yang dipegang Jeno. Jeno sempat mengira Renjun bisa meminum obatnya tanpa air. "Ini obat kunyah…," kata Renjun di tengah kunyahannya, seakan menjawabi pertanyaan yang terpampang pada wajah Jeno.

"Oh… iya ya. Obat maag kan dikunyah." Balasan yang terdengar bodoh.

Sebenarnya, butuh berapa lama obat maag untuk bereaksi? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti itu tidak langsung memberi efek dalam hitungan detik. Renjun masih meringis sakit bahkan setelah beberapa menit mereka duduk di pinggir jalan seperti itu. Beberapa orang hanya memerhatikan mereka dari jauh, yang lalu disenyumi Jeno sambil berkata pelan 'temanku sakit perut'. Tidak terlalu mengharapkan juga sih mereka akan ikut kerepotan membantu orang asing seperti Jeno dan Renjun, tapi dia sedikit kesal juga.

"Renjun, bagaimana? Bisa jalan?" Jeno kembali mengarahkan fokus perhatiannya pada yang sekarang mulai bercucuran keringat. Renjun tidak terlalu menjawab, yang lalu diartikan Jeno sebagai dia masih belum bisa berjalan tanpa merasa kesusahan. "Ngg… mau kugendong lagi? Kayak waktu itu."

"Tidak! …aduh…." Sakit! Perutnya sakit karena barusan tersentak kaget mendengar tawaran Jeno barusan! Renjun tahu, memang aneh berlama-lama di pinggir jalan seperti itu. Jeno pasti juga tidak nyaman. Tapi Renjun benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa lagi selain menunggu rasa sakitnya berkurang.

"Kupapah berjalan? Mau?"

Renjun buru-buru menyanggupi sebelum Jeno kembali menawarkan untuk menggendongnya. Tawarannya kali ini jauh lebih baik.

Perlahan, Renjun bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang tadi sudah dinyamankannya sebelumnya. Jeno sendiri sudah berdiri, siap memapah tubuh Renjun yang terhuyung-huyung. "Pelan-pelan." Jeno memeringati. Di tangannya ada tas Renjun. Jeno merasa Renjun akan lebih mudah dipapah jika dia tidak membawa tasnya.

Mereka berjalan lambat-lambat. Renjun memang sesekali bilang tidak apa-apa jika Jeno ingin berjalan lebih cepat, dia bisa mengikuti. Tapi ringisan kecilnya dapat didengar jelas oleh Jeno setiap mereka mengambil 2-3 langkah. Jadilah Jeno tidak pernah menuruti kata-kata Renjun untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Eh, kita mampir dulu saja di sini. Kamu butuh minum." Jeno menunjuk sebuah minimarket. Di depannya ada beberapa meja dan kursi yang disediakan. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Jeno mengarah ke sana –agar Renjun duduk dulu sampai tidak merasa sakit lagi.

Renjun, dalam hati, bersorak senang ketika mengetahui dia bisa mengistirahatkan perutnya dan memberi waktu untuk obatnya bekerja dengan duduk santai, dan barangkali sambil menenggak minum dari minimarket itu. Dia segera mengangguk, tanda dia setuju.

Renjun juga sudah mengira Jeno akan langsung masuk ke dalam setelah mengambil uang dan meninggalkan bawaannya di meja, meninggalkan juga Renjun yang sudah menempati salah satu kursi. Dia sudah lumayan mengerti karakter Jeno –dia akan masuk dengan uangnya sendiri, lalu keluar dengan dua botol minum yang satunya diperuntukkan Renjun.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya ketika Jeno memberikannya satu dari dua botol itu. Jeno hanya membalas sekenanya karena dia sudah sibuk meneguk minumnya –kalaupun Jeno sedang tidak minum, pun, Renjun juga memaklumi.

Mungkin memang Renjun harus mulai membawa botol minum kemanapun dia pergi, karena dia dapat merasakan rasa sakitnya hilang ketika dia mulai menelan beberapa teguk air. Seperti kebakaran baru saja dipadamkan.

Jeno tersenyum lega menyadari ekspresi Renjun yang mulai melembut, tidak lagi terlihat tegang menahan sakit. "Sudah baikan?"

Bukankah tidak sopan untuk terus menghindar menatap mata dengan orang yang sudah menolongnya sampai sebegitunya? Apalagi, orang itu juga sebenarnya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun sampai-sampai dia menjadi pantas untuk tidak ditatap matanya. Renjun perlahan berusaha membalas dengan kali ini melihat tepat ke matanya. "Sudah. Berkatmu."

"Baguslah," kata Jeno, senyumnya makin lebar. "Kita jalan lagi nanti saja kalau kamu benar-benar sudah tidak merasa sakit."

Renjun membelalakkan matanya. "Eh, tidak usah! Kamu lebih baik pulang saja. Masih belum terlalu jauh kalau balik sekarang…." Dia jelas tahu dia sudah menyeret Jeno berjalan jauh dengannya. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan Jeno lebih lama lagi kalau memang dia sudah tidak sakit.

Jeno tidak langsung membalas. "Tapi nanti kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa lagi–…."

"Tidak… aku tidak apa-apa!" Renjun bersikeras. "Sekarang memang masih sedikit sakit, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti."

Entah apa yang membuat Jeno ngotot untuk tetap tinggal, tapi hal apapun itu benar-benar membuat Renjun gregetan. Padahal tidak ada untung-untungnya bagi Jeno jika dia berlama-lama di sana, menunggui sakit Renjun untuk mereda yang tidak begitu jelas kapan hilangnya, lalu belum lagi mengantarnya sampai rumah. Apa dia tidak punya kerjaan lain lagi?

Renjun menghela napas. "…padahal kamu suka Jaemin…."

"Eh?"

"Tidak. Kuberitahu sekali lagi ya, lebih baik kamu pulang. Aku bisa sendiri kok." Renjun membuang muka. Dia kembali menghindar mata Jeno, tapi kali ini dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa—…."

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa –tidak, aku tadi bilang sesuatu; kamu pulang sekarang saja. Aku sudah tidak sesakit itu sampai harus diantar pulang."

"Hah? Tapi aku ingin mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu!"

Jeno tidak menjawabi lagi. Dengan enggan dia bangkit dari kursinya. "Serius?"

"Serius."

"Kamu tidak akan jatuh lagi?"

"Tidak akan."

"Aku pulang nih?"

"Iihh!"

Jeno langsung melangkah cepat dari sana, tidak mau kena sembur Renjun. Menurut Jeno, Renjun bukan tipe yang akan membentak atau apa, tapi dia sedang merasa… terperangah dengan sisi Renjun yang satu ini, yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Renjun melihat Jeno yang berjalan menjauh. Dia berhasil membuat Jeno tidak berjalan memutar karena mengantarnya pulang, tapi dia juga baru sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Dia mengusir Jeno! Jeno! Orang yang menolongnya tadi! Renjun merutuki sikapnya. Dia tidak ingat ibunya mengajarkannya untuk bersikap demikian pada orang yang sudah rela untuk direpotkan.

Dia sandarkan kepalanya pada meja dalam posisi miring.

' _Tadi kamu bilang apa—….'_

Terngiang jelas suara Jeno barusan.

Renjun tidak begitu yakin kenapa Jeno bertanya begitu. Apa dia bertanya karena benar-benar tidak mendengar? Atau justru karena dia mendengar, jadinya dia bertanya apa maksudnya? Entahlah. Renjun lebih ingin meributkan kenapa dia bahkan bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu dari awal.

Jaemin? Kenapa Renjun tiba-tiba membawa nama Jaemin ketika si empunya nama tidak ada di sana?

Setelah beberapa lama Renjun terlarut-larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, dia mulai sadar kalau perutnya sudah tidak terasa sakit. Dia segera mengecek jam ketika melihat langit sudah merah. Setengah 6. Wow. Dia belum mengabari orang rumah kenapa dia pulang telat. Renjun bangkit dari kursinya dengan tidak lupa membawa tasnya. Dia sempat berjalan mendekat ke tempat sampah untuk membuang botol minumnya yang sudah habis.

Ya Tuhan. Dari tempatnya berdiri –dekat tempat sampah, dia bisa melihat ada orang yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada di sana dari puluhan menit yang lalu.

"Hai. Sudah tidak sakit?"

Apanya yang 'hai'!

"Kenapa kamu belum pulang juga?!"

Bukannya jawaban, melainkan suara terkekeh yang dikeluarkan orang itu. "Soalnya aku belum melihatmu sampai rumah, Renjun."

Facepalm. Ada apa dengan Lee Jeno?!

"…nanti aku akan mengirim chat kalau aku sudah sampai rumah. Sudahlah, pulang saja."

"Tadi aku dengar apa yang kamu bilang."

"Hah?"

"Tadi kamu bicara soal Jaemin, kan?"

Hening. Renjun tidak lagi menyuruh Jeno pulang. Justru dia yang sekarang ingin segera pergi dari sana.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Kamu bodoh, Huang Renjun!

Jeno tidak berniat menunggu Renjun untuk bergerak dari posisinya, karena nanti keburu tengah malam. "Donghyuck memberitahumu?"

Gelengan.

"Kamu mengira-ngira sendiri?"

Anggukan. "…aku menyimpulkan sendiri. Hanya spekulasi yang kuambil setelah aku mengetahui ada apa saja yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini antara Jaemin dengan Mark hyung." jawabnya pelan. "…tapi aku juga sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri dari caramu bertanya; soal kesimpulanku itu hanya sebatas spekulasi atau bukan."

Cerdas.

Jeno melangkah mendekat, membuat Renjun mengambil langkah mundur waspada. Jeno sedikit tertawa geli, sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Renjun, memberi gestur untuk mengajaknya bicara sambil berjalan.

Rupanya dia masih ngotot mengantar Renjun pulang.

"Kelihatan ya?" kata Jeno di sela-sela usahanya menarik Renjun untuk tidak lagi menyeret-nyeret langkahnya. Renjun mendongakkan kepala. "Iya, aku memang suka Jaemin."

Dulu.

Entah karena alasan apa Jeno tidak mengatakan satu kata terakhir itu. Tidak tahu juga akan ada perubahan macam apa dengan penambahan satu kata, tapi masih ada kemungkinan Renjun tidak akan langsung membuang muka lagi mendengarnya. Ada perasaan malu yang membuat Renjun tidak bisa membiarkan Jeno melihat ekspresi macam apa yang terpasang pada wajahnya.

"Tapi kamu tahu sendiri kan? Dia suka Mark hyung dan hyung juga suka dia."

Jeno kemudian menceritakan pada Renjun bagaimana dia dulu sempat membenci Mark dengan sesuatu sebatas praduga yang dijadikan landasan atas bencinya itu. Praduga bahwa Mark membuat-buat kondisi di mana dirinya bisa berkenalan dengan Jaemin, yang dinilai Jeno tidak terlalu sportif. Tapi ternyata semua yang terjadi itu natural. Tidak ada yang direncanakan.

"Dari situ saja, aku sudah merasa benar-benar kalah. Mana mungkin aku bisa menandingi orang macam Mark hyung," tambahnya lagi. "…aku sudah lama menyerah soal dia dalam artian aku tidak akan berusaha merebutnya dari hyung, tapi memang aku masih suka dia. Jadi bagaimana lagi?"

Renjun, jujur, tidak ingin terlalu mendengar penjelasan Jeno yang tidak dia ketahui arahnya akan ke mana. Berkali-kali dia menelan ludah, tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang melingkupi mereka saat ini. Tapi ada yang membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"…kenapa kamu tidak bisa menandingi hyung?" tanyanya sambil pelan-pelan berusaha agar bertemu wajah dengan Jeno.

Kenapa?

Jeno tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa bisa menjawab dengan mudah. "Dia baik."

"Kamu juga."

Sedikit kaget mendengar Renjun ternyata membalasinya.

"Dia pintar."

"Kamu juga."

"Dia bisa diandalkan."

"Kamu juga."

Jeno tahu apa yang akan membuat Renjun tidak akan bisa membalas kata-katanya lagi.

"Dia yang disukai Jaemin."

"…."

Bingo.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kesamaan dirinya dengan Mark, kunci terbesarnya adalah siapa yang disukai Jaemin: Mark atau Jeno? Itu saja.

Jeno tertawa pelan mendapati Renjun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Bersalah karena tidak dapat membalas dengan 'kamu juga' lagi?

"Yang jadi masalah adalah… ada sesuatu dari Mark hyung yang dia lihat –dan sesuatu itu… aku tidak punya. Aku kekurangan sesuatu itu," tuturnya sambil menatap tanah, melihat kakinya yang berjalan pelan. "Dan Jaemin bisa melihat kekuranganku itu dengan jelas."

Sesuatu apa yang dimaksud Jeno? Salah satu keahlian Mark? Kelihaiannya main basket? Bukan, itu bukan suatu kelebihan atau apapun yang bisa dipelajari semasa hidup. Itu sudah diberikan dari lahir; jati diri seorang Mark Lee. Jaemin menyukai Mark karena dia adalah Mark.

Bisakah Jeno menjadi Mark? Tidak.

"Jadi sebenarnya hanya sebatas itu. Tidak ada yang begitu spesial soal—…."

"Jadi mataku rusak?" Renjun memotong. Jeno sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja Renjun menatapnya tepat di kedua mata. "Aku tidak melihat kekurangan yang kamu maksud tadi–yang katamu, Jaemin bisa lihat dengan jelas. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, jadi apa mataku rusak?"

"Eh, bukan begitu…." Lambat. Jeno hanya mengusap-usap salah satu pundak Renjun, sambil berkata dia tidak ada maksud membuat Renjun berpikir begitu. Tapi lalu Jeno merasakan tangan yang dia pakai untuk mengusap pundak Renjun malah digenggam. Digenggam Renjun sendiri, menghentikan gerakan mengusapnya.

Jeno menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Renjun terlihat menarik napas dalam. "Dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali," katanya, memberi peringatan. Jeno tidak mampu berkata-kata sementara Renjun terlihat sedang mengumpulkan segenap keberanian. "Aku suka Jeno…—kurasa."

Diam.

"…kaurasa?" Jeno mengulang. "Kamu tidak yakin?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Itu juga salah satu kesimpulan yang aku dapat. Tapi khusus yang satu itu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengecek kalau itu hanya sebatas spekulasi saja atau bukan."

Jeno menundukkan pandangannya. Dia lepas rangkulannya pada bahu yang lebih kecil setelah tangannya yang tadi digenggam juga sudah dilepas.

Apa Jeno tidak kaget mendengar kata-kata Renjun? Kenapa dia bisa setenang itu?

Dia kaget, tentu saja. Dia juga merasa _senang_. Dia tidak menyangka Renjun akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Tapi dia lebih terpikir pada… kira-kira, ada mau apa Renjun berkata begitu? Jeno tahu Renjun itu anak baik, sangat baik. Terlalu baik, sampai-sampai Jeno sedikit banyak curiga Renjun hanya sedang kasihan padanya.

Jeno sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya bilang pada Renjun untuk jangan berusaha menghiburnya dengan cara ini hingga tidak mengatakan apapun pada Renjun, yang secara teknis baru saja menyatakan perasaannya –terlepas dari adanya motif lain atau tidak.

Renjun sudah mulai mendatangkan berbagai macam prasangka dalam kepala kecilnya ketika mendapat keheningan dari Jeno. "…kamu tahu kenapa aku masih bilang aku suka kamu, padahal jelas-jelas kamu baru saja bilang kamu suka orang lain?" Renjun menangkupkan mulutnya, berusaha agar getaran pada bibirnya tidak ketahuan orang di sebelahnya.

Jeno menoleh pada Renjun yang jalannya makin lambat. Dia tidak menjawab iya atau tidak pada pertanyaan Renjun barusan, tapi terlihat jelas dia sebenarnya menunggu Renjun bicara.

"Karena aku mau kamu tahu, kalau kamu juga adalah orang yang pantas ditunggu —ada orang yang mengharapkan kamu tetap sehat dan baik-baik saja…." Renjun menelan ludah sebelum bicara lagi. "…walaupun… orangnya…hanya seperti aku."

Sekilas, mata Jeno membulat mendengar kata-kata Renjun. Renjun jarang bicara, tapi kenapa sekalinya dia bicara, dia selalu menuturkan kata-kata yang terdengar sangat nyaman bagi Jeno? Bahwa dia juga tidak harus selamanya jadi pihak yang menunggu?

"…padahal waktu itu kamu marah waktu aku bilang 'orang seperti aku mana bisa'. Tapi kamu sendiri juga begitu."

"Apa boleh buat? Aku kalah jauh kalau dibandingkan dengan Jaemin."

"Aku juga, kalau dibandingkan dengan Mark hyung."

Mereka diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas. Mereka berdua sama saja. Mereka harus lebih menilai yang baik-baik soal masing-masing.

Renjun tertawa dengan sangat tanpa beban, sampai menitikkan airmata. Airmata yang entah murni karena lelah tertawa atau karena memang ada yang menyayat hatinya ketika terus-terusan melabel dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa jadi bandingan Jaemin.

Sekarang, mereka berdua jadi tidak tahu harus bicara apa ketika tawa sudah hilang. Ingin saja bertanya, apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan setelah ini –tepatnya, antara mereka berdua saja. Oke, Renjun sudah meluruskan kalau dia benar-benar suka Jeno bukan karena rasa kasihan, dan Jeno percaya itu. Tapi lalu apa?

"…aku bohong kalau misalnya aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Tapi kalau mau jujur, aku tidak ingin kita langsung ada apa-apa setelah ini."

"Kenapa?"

Renjun memerah. Mendengar Jeno bertanya begitu sedikit membuatnya senang. Jeno bertanya seakan dia sudah punya rencana untuk ada apa-apa dengannya setelah ini. "…karena aku tahu kamu belum merasa apa-apa tentangku. Aku tidak ingin pacaran denganmu hanya karena kamu kasihan padaku."

Wah, persis seperti yang Jeno pikir tadi. Jeno juga tidak mau dikasihani. Tapi Jeno merasa sedikit kecewa juga dibuatnya.

"Karena itu!" Renjun mengacungkan jarinya di depan wajah Jeno. Tatapannya lurus, menunjukkan dia tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi. "Aku akan membuatmu suka padaku. Entah untuk berapa lama, tapi aku pasti akan bisa membuatmu susah payah mengejarku, kebingungan ketika aku meneleponmu, tidak senang kalau melihatku dekat dengan orang lain selain kamu." Jarinya diturunkan perlahan, bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang mulai tidak kuat melihat ekspresi Jeno yang dibuat kaget. "…ketika kamu sudah tidak melihatku sebagai pengganti Jaemin, aku baru akan serius memintamu jadi pacarku."

Benarkah ini Renjun yang kemarin-kemarin membuatnya ingat pada seluruh benda imut yang ada di seluruh dunia? Sejak kapan dia berani mengajukan tantangan seperti itu? Dan lagi, justru dia yang akan meminta Jeno jadi pacarnya? Padahal, kalau misalnya Jeno sudah tidak menganggap Renjun sebagai pengganti Jaemin, Jeno-lah yang pasti akan memohon pada Renjun untuk jadi miliknya –walaupun Jeno sendiri tidak pernah melihat Renjun sebagai pengganti siapapun.

"Baiklah. Cepat taklukkan aku ya." Jeno mengusak kepala Renjun. Renjun merengut, merasa seakan tidak dianggap serius.

Sesaat Renjun terlihat seakan baru teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Jeno bertanya ada apa. "…aku baru ingat. Kamu sudah ada pengganti lagi kan?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Itu… yang kata Donghyuck. Soal kamu sepertinya suka sama anak dari kelasku." Renjun menuturkan lagi. "Aku masih tidak kepikiran siapa-siapa. Orang yang baik dan populer. Aku tidak tahu ada anak seperti itu di kelasku."

Renjun langsung jadi tidak semangat lagi mengetahui ternyata saingannya bukan hanya Jaemin, tapi juga orang yang namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Padahal, mengalahkan Jaemin juga sudah menjadi hal yang sangat sulit baginya, tapi sekarang juga ditambah dengan orang yang tidak begitu jelas ada atau tidaknya.

Jeno seperti merasa teringat sesuatu dari beberapa minggu terakhir. "Orang yang baik dan populer…."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa! Mau ada berapapun saingannya, aku tetap akan membuatmu suka padaku." Renjun tidak mendengarkan kata-kata yang digumamkan Jeno. Dia sudah memantapkan hati untuk tidak membiarkan mentalnya menciut.

"…anak kelas 10-2 yang baik dan populer… banyak disukai orang…." Jeno mencetikkan jari ketika akhirnya berhasil mendatangkan satu nama yang cocok dengan kriteria itu. Dia melihat Renjun dengan tatapan yang menurut Renjun sedikit menakutkan. Seakan baru melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada. "…R-Renjun…! I-itu…!"

Renjun tidak mengerti kenapa Jeno sekarang malah menunjuk-nunjuk mukanya. "A-Ada apa? Ada apa di wajahku?"

"…!" entah apa yang tersangkut di tenggorokan Jeno sampai-sampai Jeno tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Renjun.

Jeno terus memperhatikan wajah Renjun. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, jadi Renjun seharusnya tidak merasa khawatir.

"…tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jeno melemparkan semua kata-kata yang tadi tersangkut entah ke mana. Cengirannya sekarang terlihat aneh, dia yakin.

"Apa sih? Ada apa sebenarnya? Jangan bikin aku takut!"

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku tidak… aku hanya mau bilang…." Jeno memberi jeda, membuat Renjun makin mengernyitkan alis. "…boleh tidak aku memintamu jadi pacarku duluan kalau misalnya nanti kamu telat sadar aku sudah benar-benar suka padamu?"

Renjun diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memukul-mukul Jeno sambil tertawa, seakan berkata 'itu tidak mungkin terjadi'.

Jeno tidak terlalu tahu yang dimaksud sebagai 'tidak mungkin' itu adalah soal Renjun akan telat sadar Jeno sudah menyukainya atau soal Jeno ingin memintanya jadi pacarnya. Tapi Jeno rasa, dia bisa membantah kedua kemungkinan itu.

Renjun saja tidak tahu kalau ada sekitar empat orang yang menyukainya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Renjun juga tidak akan sadar kalau nanti Jeno akhirnya benar-benar suka padanya kan?

.

.

 **END**

a/n. wah akhirnya gak pacaran lagi! Kesel gak. Endingnya rada gak beda jauh sama 'Malam Tahun Baru' dan 'Sebulan' ya. Hm. Sudah saatnya pensiun kali ya. Udah miskin imajinasi buat noren.

Karena chapter terakhir, jadi tembus 3k! kayaknya alurnya kecepetan. Iya gak sih.

Ada beberapa yang mengganggu di sini tapi… ah sudahlah. Semoga gak ada yang nyadar.

[Yang aku jadiin konflik di ff ini adalah soal Jeno yang ngerasa dia bukan apa-apa gara-gara Jaemin gak bales perasaan dia. jadi aku rasa, dengan bikin dia tau kalo ada yang ngarepin dia, itu bisa jadi akhiran yang clean. –walaupun hal yang sama bisa juga dibuat dengan NoRen yang akhirnya jadian juga sih. Tapi… ada beberapa pertimbangan soal itu.]

Saya rada pengen cerita soal UN hm. Rada bangsat sih tapi saya Cuma pengen lulus jadi semoga paling gak, nilai 6 dapet lah ya. Intinya sih, jangan pernah percaya kisi-kisi UN ya gengs. Gak guna.

Pokoknya! Makasih yang udah baca sampe sini! Aku gak bakal nulis sampe chapter terakhir kalo gak ada kalian-kalian yang baca dan review! Yang pengen ngamuk gara-gara mereka gak jadian lagi di ff ini, silakan pasang bom di review! Semoga kalo nanti saya nulis noren lagi yang multichapter, bisa sampe mereka jadian!

Itu kalo nulis lagi sih. Hm.


End file.
